Si puedo traerlo a casa
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Armitage Hux es Prefecto de Slytherin, Ben Solo es un estudiante de Gryffindor, en teoría no tienen nada en común y son polos opuestos, Hux es un estudiante modelo y Solo, poco aprende en cualquiera de sus clases. Un libro de pociones los une, por lo que la vida en Hogwarts se vuelve un poco más interesante para ambos. PotterWars, PotterLux.


**SI PUEDO TRAERLO A CASA**

 ** _Un fanfic PotterWars por Nimirie_**

 _Bienvenidos a este primer crossover entre Harry Potter y el universo Star Wars que me propuse escribir. Esta historia está dedicada a mi querida musa, LBW, quien me ayudó con la edición de esta historia y quien se ilusionó con todas las palabras de este fic. Le agradezco de corazón todas sus palabras._

 _Es algo complejo el crossover, llevar de manera lógica los personajes de Star Wars a la magia de HP, espero sepan comprenderme si hice una locura. No se me pierdan con tantos Weasley, a manera de recordatorio sepan que el actor que hace del General Hux en Star Wars, Domhnall Gleeson, es el mismo que hace de Bill Weasley en Harry Potter._

 _El fanfic está completo, si lo disfrutan den alguna manera, dejen un comentario, si no es así, de todos modos agradezco por leer._

* * *

 **01 – POTIONS SUCKS**

Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería

Armitage Hux, Prefecto de la Casa Slytherin, cursaba el quinto año en la escuela y dentro de sus obligaciones estaba la de supervisar que los corredores estuvieran debidamente vacíos, por eso, cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de varios estudiantes, se desvió en dirección a los mismos.

Hux sabía que no era enteramente de su incumbencia, podría haber reportado que vio salir del castillo a los estudiantes y sería todo, no tenía que seguirlos; después de todo estaba por encima de los demás, primero por la edad y segundo por su rango. Ellos eran estudiantes, de lo más revoltosos y desagradables, y él, era un Prefecto. No debía rebajarse a prestar atención a sus tonterías, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, siguiéndolos para saber qué diablos estaban planeando. Había usado un encantamiento desilusionador en sí mismo y ellos no podían verlo, lo cual era perfecto, porque de otra manera no se habrían confiado en su presencia. Era bien sabido que a él no le gustaban las cosas fuera de reglamento, e internarse en el Bosque Encantado después de medianoche era algo fuera de reglamento.

De Gryffindor estaba el insufrible de Ben Solo, insufrible porque era hijo de la Ministra de Magia y nieto del más famoso Auror de todos; lo acompañaban el desagradables par de Rey Skywalker y Poe Dameron, no podía haber nadie peor que esos dos y aun así, osaban tener entre sus filas a dos Hufflepuff, Rose Tico y Finn, del cual ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saber su apellido, era de una familia muggle cualquiera. Además estaban ahí Snap Wexley de Ravenclaw y Dolphed Mitaka de Slytherin. Esto lo hizo respingar y tuvo que contener su molestia para no comenzar a gritar en ese momento. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Dónde estaba Phasma que uno de los suyos pudo estar en malas compañías a estas horas de la noche?

-Es un traslador, podremos ir en cosa de un segundo y volver como si nada -dijo el tal Finn que tan mal le caía.

-No termina por convencerme la idea -dijo con cierta razón la chica Skywalker, por lo menos tenía algo de cerebro, pensó de inmediato Hux.

-Será divertido, es un grupo genial y hoy es su último concierto, Rose me ayudó con el traslador, funcionará a la perfección -Finn insistió y Rose asintió confirmando las palabras del otro. Bueno, si la chica Tico había hecho el traslador entonces era funcional y podría tomar por buenas esas palabras, estaban planeando dejar la escuela para ir a un evento muggle no autorizado.

-¿No es muy tarde ya? Para llegar al concierto... -Mitaka intervino con una voz pequeña y nerviosa. Eso le molestó, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera con los otros? Tendría que corregir aquello de manera inmediata.

-Iremos del otro lado del océano, aún son las seis de la tarde allá -respondió Finn con total tranquilidad.

-Yo quiero ir -dijo Dameron saliendo de su mutismo, si había alguien que no debería estar ahí era él, ¡era un Prefecto! Se suponía que debía estar por encima de ellos y no colaborando con la tontería. Hux se sentía muy avergonzado de tener que pensar en él como su igual. Claro, eso no era nada, lo peor vino cuando el Gryffindor tomó la mano de su compañero de casa y le dejó un beso en la palma. Eso para Hux era tan íntimo. El que recibió el beso fue Ben Solo, era bien sabido que tenían una relación desde el año anterior y le provocaba dolor de estómago pensarlos o verlos. Eran desagradables.

-Estoy con Dameron y Finn, será divertido. -Hux no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco ante lo que dijo Snap Wexley, simplemente apoyaba a Dameron en todo, como siempre.

-Excelente, contamos con la anuencia de Poe, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Ante las palabras de la chica Skywalker, Hux salió del encantamiento y las caras de los presentes al verlo aparecer fue lo mejor de todo, estaban sorprendidos y ligeramente asustados.

-¡Todo puede salir mal! - Les grita con rabia. Se enfrentó a Dameron, quien tiene la desfachatez de retarlo con la mirada, casi parecería que no cree haber hecho algo malo.- Dameron, a la oficina de la Directora, ¡ahora! Llevaré a los estudiantes a sus casas.

No había manera de negarse, para cuando llegaron a la cocina, Paige Tico, la Prefecta de Hufflepuff esperaba a su hermana y a Finn, estaba molesta y no le era necesario decir una palabra para que se supiera esto. Su hermana pasó corriendo a su lado y Finn trató de decir algo a manera de disculpa pero se arrepintió al ver su mirada.

-La Directora hablará con ellos a primera hora de la mañana, asegúrate de que estén ahí -le dijo a Paige y ella asintió. Siguió en compañía de los demás para dejar cerca del calabozo a Mitaka, Phasma lo esperaba ahí y sabía que ella estaba curiosa por lo que Hux pudiera contarle, tomó al Slytherin de una oreja y lo jaló hasta perderse de vista, el chico iba chillando por piedad. Subieron hasta llegar a una de las torres con el resto de los estudiantes, al final de una escalera estaba la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, Kaydel Ko Connix, era una chica muy estricta pero tenía un punto débil, Dameron.

-A primera hora con la Directora -le dijo lo mismo que a Paige, ella se quedó viendo como Wexley entraba a la casa y luego devolvió la azul mirada a Hux. No le dijo nada, pero sabía lo que quería decirle, que estaba exagerando y que si los había atrapado antes de que hicieran la travesura, por qué no mejor simplemente los había regresado a su casa y listo, para qué avisar a la Directora en el instante.

Llegó hasta la otra torre y encontró a Jessika Pava, la cual hizo pasar a Rey a toda prisa y pareció genuinamente apenada. Ben Solo tardó un poco más en dirigirse a su casa, le dirigió una mirada a él, era el primero que no parecía deseoso de salir corriendo fuera de su presencia. Fijó su atención en el chico más joven, sólo era un par de años pero aun así se veía como un chiquillo, esa mirada triste compensaba su altura, era casi tan alto como Hux pero no parecía mayor por esos ojitos que siempre parecían arrepentidos de algo.

-Ben -llamó Jessika y este dejó de mirarlo para ir con ella.

Todos fueron castigados y Poe Dameron estaba a prueba, por ser Prefecto debería ser un ejemplo a seguir y no ser condescendiente con sus ideas inadecuadas. La Directora Holdo actuó de manera adecuada y desde el punto de vista de Hux no se podía pedir más, por fortuna para Slytherin la participación de Mitaka no les generó mucha pérdida de puntos, se le juzgó de manera leve en este caso.

-¿Siempre debes ser tan aburrido?

Hux levantó su cabeza de los libros que había estado leyendo, incredulidad y nada más se reflejaba en su mirada, alguien lo había interrumpido. Era el niño Solo, seguramente se sentía invulnerable por ser hijo de la Ministra de Magia, pero para él era un chiquillo grosero de mirada triste. Y el novio de Dameron, lo cual lo volvía repulsivo. Era de tercer año y él era de quinto, la diferencia de edades era bastante según él y se notaba en su forma de poner interés en las cosas. Ben Solo seguía a Poe en sus malas ideas, mientras que Hux ponía atención en sus estudios, era el mejor de todo el colegio y un gran futuro se abría para él.

-No soy aburrido, simplemente estudio como deberías hacer tú -le responde esperando que sea todo, que el chico se canse de ver como lo ignora, pero en vez de irse, se sienta frente de él y abre un libro el cual para nada lee.

-Poe no puede ni hablar conmigo, está muy castigado.

Hux sonríe ante estas palabras, hubiera dicho lo mucho que se alegra por eso, pero se niega a responder.

-Kaydel le hace compañía, pero él no merece no poder salir de la sala de Prefectos por algo que tú dijiste.

Es cuando Hux lo mira, el rostro de Ben Solo es muy expresivo, realmente parece estar sufriendo porque el tonto de su novio esté castigado. No tiene nada contra Solo, pero le es desagradable la forma en que se toman la escuela, sin ninguna seriedad.

-Yo no veo a Poe quejándose, tal vez sólo seas tú quien lo extraña y él se toma muy bien el tiempo con Connix.

Eso fue malicioso y sonrió al decirlo, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba porque no le importaban las relaciones entre los demás, sabía de Solo y Dameron porque ellos se paseaban frente a todos tomados de la mano e intercambiando besos, pero más de eso no tenía idea, sólo había dicho algo para hacer sentir mal al chico.

-Mentiroso -respondió enojado el chico y se fue, dejó su libro atrás, así que Hux lo tomó y lo guardó con sus cosas, olvidándose de aquello casi al instante.

-Por favor -le pide casi con una súplica. Phasma lo mira mal, no entiende la razón por la cual le tenga que pedir algo a ella, sin embargo, cree que pudiera ser divertido concederle eso que tanto necesita. Así que le da la vuelta y lo avienta para que camine frente a ella, lo apresura, Hux sólo estará en el comedor unos minutos más, cumple con un estricto horario ahora que está estudiando para los exámenes. Cuando entran en el comedor lo dirige a la mesa de los Slytherin y permite que se quede atrás, cuando llega a dónde Hux come.

-Este niño dice que tú tienes su libro de Pociones.

El pelirrojo espeluznante, como le conocen los pequeños de primero o segundo, levanta la vista y sin creer que lo dicho sea de su interés, se toma su tiempo para responder.

-Dile al niño que vaya al calabozo por la tarde, que lo buscaré.

Phasma se dio la vuelta esperando que Solo hubiera escuchado, fue así.  
Esa fue la razón de que el Gryffindor estuviera esperando por el Slytherin durante varias horas, se llevó el resto de sus libros para estudiar, pero era imperativo recuperar el de pociones. Hux había pasado la tarde leyendo, cuando notó la hora se puso en pie y sacó el libro de Solo de su escondite, lo hojeó por curiosidad. Salió echó una furia y lo encontró sentado en el piso.

-¡Levántate! -le ordenó y el chico menor hizo caso de inmediato - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? Matarás a alguien si haces de esta manera las pociones. ¡Sígueme!

Hux caminó con rapidez y Solo tenía que correr detrás de él, llegaron al salón indicado, con un movimiento de varita, la cual sostenía con una gracia perfecta según pudo apreciar Solo, sacó varios frascos y botes y puso un caldero a la lumbre.

-Vas a aprender o te mataré.

Solo se estremeció, para ser sinceros había prestado nada de atención todo el año, así que se sabía en problemas, también creyó que sus comentarios en los márgenes del libro no sería jamás leídos, pero al parecer el pelirrojo lo había hecho. Modificaba las pociones y al parecer, los resultados serían terribles. Había pedido ayuda a Poe para corregir su falta de conocimiento, pero aunque ya no estaba castigado, siempre tenía mucho que hacer como Prefecto. Pasaron toda la noche en el salón, Hux estuvo a punto de matarlo en varias ocasiones, pero durante la mañana del examen, recordaba con claridad todo lo que debía hacer para aprobarlo con una excelente nota.

-¡Extraodinario! -Le gritó cuando lo encontró fuera del castillo, Hux saltó porque nadie le gritaba a él, sin embargo comprendió la emoción de Solo, sus calificaciones siempre eran malas. -Serías un excelente maestro, mucho mejor que esa bruja de Tano. - Hux tuvo que contener la sonrisa, Ashoka Tano era una de las grandes brujas de su tiempo, pero siempre consideró que estaba sobrevalorada.

-Finalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo. -Dijo cuando Solo ya se sentaba a su lado, sacó su libro de Encantamientos y lo deslizó sobre el regazo de Hux. Este temió lo peor y al hojearlo comprobó.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Tu abuelo es uno de los grandes magos que ha existido, seguramente te enseñó algo bueno... En algún momento… Lo que sea.

Solo pareció apenado y se sonrojó un poco ante estas palabras. Hux suspiró y tomó su varita, él no necesitaba estudiar aunque lo hacía de todos modos, podía darse el lujo de dedicarle otra tarde al chico para que no obtuviera notas demasiado bajas. Se paró frente a él y susurrando, encendió una figura de fuego que lanzó llamas en su dirección en franca actitud agresiva. Pero Solo no se amedrenta, tal vez es lo único que le guste de él, que pese a estar en clara desventaja, no parece tener temor alguno.

-¿Qué hechizo es? -pregunta curioso, eso lo hace sonreír de verdad y es tal vez su sonrisa lo que saca de concentración a Solo, lo cual es algo halagador o tal vez es la sorpresa porque todos dicen que alguien como Hux no sonríe, no siente nada nunca.

-Es uno que no debes conocer aún, pero en este curso, te enseñaron el hechizo adecuado para detenerlo.

El chico piensa y valora lo dicho, debe tener en la punta de la lengua las palabras que quiere decir, mueve la muñeca de una forma muy elegante que a Hux le agrada y dice:

-Aquavera.

Una fuente de agua brota de su varita y sus llamas amenazadoras son plenamente borradas, Hux ríe contento porque logró recordar el hechizo y funcionó, no fueron palabras vacías, la magia fue fuerte y poderosa, el chico tenía tanto potencial guardado.

-Excelente, podemos continuar -le dijo para que terminara el hechizo, porque el agua seguía manando y ya tenía mojadas las ropas.

-Finitum incantatem.

Lo encontró llorando y no tuvo qué preguntar, no era únicamente el horrido anuncio de que el próximo año su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras sería el mismísimo Luke Skywalker, sino el hecho de que Poe Dameron era un hijo de su…. Bien, no terminaría la grosería porque había sido bien educado por parte de la familia de su madre, quienes eran buenas personas. A diferencia de la familia de su padre, quienes eran simplemente oportunistas. Es lo que sabía que todos pensaban, no estaba en desacuerdo.

Por eso mismo, porque en el fondo sentía algo de simpatía por el chico, es que simplemente lo abrazó y dejó que sacara todo lo que tenía en el pecho. No había encantamiento que lo ayudara, que lo quitara el pesar que estaba sintiendo. Horas después, cuando lo dejó cerca de la entrada de Gryffindor, encontró a Poe Dameron. No tenía nada en contra de la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, de hecho Kaydel Ko Connix era la encarnación de los ideales de su casa, sin embargo estaba enojado con ambos.

Lo habían tomado como excusa a él, recordaba las palabras de Solo, las repetía en su cabeza. "Poe me dijo que pasó todo el tiempo contigo, que esa fue la razón de que él se relacionara con Kay, que se sentía solo".

Todos los Prefectos lo vieron entrar y fue Phasma quien se tuvo que poner entre él y Dameron. Estaba dispuesto a mandar su cabeza flotando al espacio y no sentir remordimiento. Pero Phasma sabía que eso estaría muy mal, que terminaría expulsado y que, aunque su padre fuera excesivamente influyente en el Ministerio, una situación así no la podría controlar.

-Armitage -le dijo desafiante Dameron y Phasma puso los ojos en blanco, casi tenía ganas de soltar a su amigo para dejar que hiciera con el tipo lo que le plazca, pero ella era inteligente y estaba pensando de la forma en que Hux ahora no podía hacer. De hecho, Paige Tico y Jessika Pava estaban también listas para contenerlos, hasta la misma Kaydel se veía preparada para saltar sobre su ahora novio si es que intentaba sacar la varita.

-Algún día, Dameron, estaremos fuera y yo no habré olvidado.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue. Alguien podría cuestionar las razones de Hux para estar tan enojado, era en parte por la traición sobre Ben Solo, había sostenido a ese chico durante horas mientras lloraba y balbuceaba. No pensó en otras razones, aunque bien podría haber dicho que embarrar su nombre en esta historia habría sido también un motivo, Hux era orgulloso y no le gustaba que se hablara mal de él. Había algo más, algo que hacía que su sangre hirviera, pero que no considero tomar en cuenta, siempre pensó que era su disgusto por la mera persona de Dameron. No indagó más en sus motivos, sabía que un día de su vida cumpliría lo que había dicho, lo haría pagar por cada lágrima que vio derramarse.

 **02 – COTTAGE BY THE SEA**

-Te gusta.

Su abuela podía ser estresante para alguien como él y causar que esto los llevara a una mala relación, sin embargo, no era así. Fleur Delacour era una mujer elegante y maravillosa que siempre le había hablado de una manera en que nadie más lo hacía, ni su madre ni su padre. Era rubia como su madre y por eso ahora tenía el cabello de color platino, su blanca piel se había arrugado, pero tenía toda la belleza de la juventud. Había pasado muy malos ratos cuando su madre decidió casarse con alguien que había estado de parte de Voldemort en ambas ocasiones, pero Brendol Hux supo cómo encantarla hasta que consintió la relación. Brendol quería una camada de hijos rubios y se topó con la realidad de que sólo tuvo uno y era tan pelirrojo como su abuelo.  
Si la gente de Hogwarts lo viera, su verdadero ser, como era cuando estaba de vacaciones aquí, donde se sentía libre; nadie habría creído que era real, creerían que mentía, que fingía.

-No me gusta -dijo sin nada de convicción, lo hacía pura inercia, no porque se fuera a poner a discutir con su abuela algo que ella ya había determinado. No era una pregunta, para nada, era algo determinado ya por ella. Suspiró, ella esperaba que pensara mejor su respuesta, al ver que se tardaba en decir otra cosa, sonrió suavemente antes de darle un trago pequeño a su taza de té.

-Fue una respuesta muy intensa por algo que no te afecta. Es un chico al que ayudaste con sus estudios y unas semanas después casi te bates en duelo con su ex novio. ¿Hubo algo en esas semanas que no me estés contando?

Armitage elevó sus ojos verdes a su abuela, en ese lugar, en esa casita junto al mar no era Hux, de hecho, cuando sus abuelos lo presentaban a otros, decían Armitage Weasley, al ser pelirrojo como su abuelo, tíos y primos, nadie lo cuestionaba. Su abuela volvió a sonreír, le encantaba romper su esquema donde todo era cuadrado y perfecto, como su padre le había enseñado, para ella las cosas tenían muchas posibilidades. Como el hecho de que estaba casada con una víctima de licántropo, como el hecho de que luchó contra el Señor Oscuro, como el hecho de que habían seguido con su vida después de eso y había tenido hermosos hijos y ahora nietos. El que más necesitaba de ella estaba ahí, siempre conflictuado por los deseos de su padre y la vida simple que aquí se le ofrecía.

-Ben Solo…

\- ¿Solo? ¿Cómo ese apostador que se dice que contrabandeaba cosas mágicas al mundo muggle?

Armitage cerró los ojos, al igual que él, la gente solía primero relacionarlo con sus parientes antes de que escuchar nada más.

-Perdón, Armitage, lo siento. Dime, ¿qué pasa con Ben?

-Es inteligente, algo impetuoso, pero tiene mucho poder y gran potencial para ser un excelente mago. Su presencia me agrada, me hace preguntas, busca que yo le enseñe. Es casi tan alto como yo, pero se comporta como un niño, le gusta sentarse a la sombra de los árboles y leer en silencio. Aunque luego se distrae y no entiende nada, entonces me pregunta y yo…

Su abuela sonríe con verdadera felicidad, ahí tenía la razón por la cual había afirmado que el chico Solo le gustaba. Armitage lo entendió y entonces comprendió el arranque que tuvo al saber de lo de Dameron. Ben había llorado por él, había desgarrado su corazón en su presencia y eso le había dolido también. Le gustaba, aunque seguía considerándolo demasiado joven para cualquier cosa, pero le gustaba.

La cena era algo más bien familiar, se vistió con un traje sencillo que no lo hiciera resaltar sobre sus otros primos, cuando estaba aquí, después de unos días, comenzaba a comportarse como un pobre pelirrojo insensato. Esas eran palabras de su padre, pero su madre sonreía y veía el efecto que tenían Fleur y Bill en el chico, por eso lo mandaba cada verano y lo alejaba de lo que su padre planeaba para él. Una vida en el Ministerio, el cual quería regir, aunque no podía, por fortuna. Ahí en la cabeza de todos estaba Leia Organa y eso para la madre de Armitage era algo muy bueno.

Su abuela le pidió ayuda para levantar la carpa y poner las mesas, estaba comportándose de manera extraña porque no le dio ni un segundo libre hasta que le dijo que era hora de arreglarse. Le dio un beso en la frente al verlo, por un segundo se quedó contemplando su figura al bajar la escalera hacia la parte del jardín.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó al notar que estaba algo ausente. Fleur sonrió después de tocar con su mano su mejilla y acomodar su cabello largo.

-Nada malo, pero es que eres la viva imagen de tu abuelo -Bill apareció ante estas palabras y se llevó a su nostálgica esposa, le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de la llegada de la familia.  
Comenzaron a aparecer unos minutos después, era extraño decir que su familia era de tanta historia, su tía abuela Ginny también pareció sorprenderse al verlo, se tomó de su brazo y anduvo paseando con él por todos lados.

-Es igual a Bill, pero más guapo -decía su tía abuela y todos reían. Cuando llegó su madre le dieron un segundo de respiro, la miró y sabía por su expresión que su padre no iba a presentarse. Era mejor así, no se llevaba bien con la familia Weasley, eran tan diferentes. Se levantó de la mesa un momento, según él ya había llegado toda la familia, pero cuando fue por un té de jengibre a la cocina, vio como tres personas se aparecieron en el jardín. Casi se va de espaldas.

-¡Abuela! -fue corriendo a buscarla, Fleur estaba que no aguantaba la risa y él supo que esas tres personas habían llegado a la reunión familiar porque ella intervino. – ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-La Ministra de Magia es una buena amiga de tu madre, creí que le gustaría volver a verla. -Estaban parados uno junto al otro dentro de la casa, se quedaron mirando como Leia Organa y su esposo, Han Solo, saludaban a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, parecían llevarse muy bien, aunque era muy posible que jamás hubieran hablado antes. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás, era su abuelo. Bill le susurró algo a su abuela y ambos rieron, parecían un par de traviesos.

\- ¿Por qué no saludas a tu compañero de escuela?

Armitage miró a su abuela y supo que no había manera de decirle que no lo haría, así que salió de la casa y fue al jardín, Ben Solo estaba ahí parado sin acercarse a nadie.

-Solo - dijo al ponerse a su lado sin mirarlo, seguía con los ojos en su familia, Hermione Granger estaba hablando con la Ministra Organa, tal vez tenían mucho que decirse sobre el puesto que ambas ocuparon, consejos o cosas así.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -el chico pareció confundido y hasta asustado, lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera una aparición.

-Esta es casa de mi abuela -aclaró Armitage y Solo pareció necesitar más datos para creerlo. - Como espero sepas, mi padre es Brendol Hux, pero casado con Dominique Weasley, segunda hija de Fleur y Bill, por lo tanto, en vacaciones soy un Weasley, nadie me llama por otro nombre que no sea…

-Armitage Weasley -dijo el joven Solo y sonrió, era una sonrisa real y después de verlo derrumbarse por la traición de Poe, le agradaba mucho poder presenciar eso.

-Sí lo repites en Hogwarts, te mataré.

Asintió entendiendo lo que decía, pero no perdió la sonrisa, pudo entonces invitarlo a sentarse junto a él y su madre, Dominique Weasley parecía complacida de esa amistad, mucho mejor que los apáticos y desagradables Slytherin con los que luego se frecuentaba. De repente su madre temió haber dicho algo malo, Ben le dijo que era un Gryffindor, pero que Armitage lo había estado ayudando con sus pociones y encantamientos. Su madre lo miró como si no creyera lo dicho.

-Sí madre, lo he ayudado un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? -exclamó Ben por arriba del volumen normal, por lo que sus primos y tíos voltearon para enterarse. – No fue sólo un poco, me ayudaste tanto que obtuve un par de Extraordinarios y eso es algo que jamás había logrado.

Armitage se sonrojó, ahora todos sabían que podía hacer algo bueno por un compañero de clases.

-Eso es una novedad -dijo Persephone Malfoy, una de las dos nietas de Ron y Hermione, estaba sentada en la mesa de junto, pero lo miraba con interés. Más interés ponía en la mirada que le dirigía a Ben. – A mi finge que no me conoce, porque no quiere que le diga que es el único Weasley que ha estado en Slytherin.

-Porque es un Hux -corrigió su tía abuela Ginny. – Y querida, lo mismo podrían decir de una Malfoy en Gryffindor.

-Pero Armitage es un Weasley, ese cabello rojo no deja mentir.

Todos comenzaron a reír por ese hecho tan particular, la que dijo eso, Persephone, era tan rubia como su padre, pero pintaba su cabello de rojo mientras estaba en la escuela, cosa que su padre no sabía, pudo ver la mirada de su tío abuelo Draco hacia su hija, le hacía bastante gracia que fuera tan refunfuñón como su padre cuando estaba en este tipo de reuniones familiares Weasley.

Después de aquel comentario, la conversación no abandonó el hecho de que Armitage no era el Prefecto de hielo que se decía en la escuela.

Estaba sentado en la orilla del acantilado, tirando piedras al mar, cuando lo vio acercarse por la playa con total tranquilidad, miraba como apreciando el lugar y no ponía mucha atención en detalles. Tal vez lo estaba buscando. Su pensamiento fue corregido de inmediato, no era un tal vez, debía estarlo buscando.

-¡Ben! -le gritó de una forma que no se habría permitido en la escuela, pero como ya estaba establecido, en casa de su abuela era otra persona. Ben Solo alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el acantilado, le hizo señas preguntando cómo subía y Armitage le dio instrucciones de la misma manera. Unos minutos después lo tenía sentado a su lado, los dos tirando piedras sin preocuparse por entablar una conversación.

-Nunca pregunté cómo te fue en tus TIMOs. -La voz de Ben rompió el silencio casi media hora después de que subiera a hacerle compañía. Armitage lo miró de lado, tratando de decidir si eso que pregunto lo dijo para hablar de algo, lo que fuera, o había verdadero interés en su pregunta.

-Extraordinario, en todos. -No presumía, sólo decía algo tal cual era, había solicitado un permiso especial para presentar todos los exámenes, aunque no estaba inscrito en todos los cursos, al ser tan inusual la solicitud, fue aprobada por el Ministerio, convirtiéndose así en el único alumno de Hogwarts en obtener la más alta calificación en todos los exámenes, aunque el cuarto en conseguir aprobar todos. Su abuela dijo "justo como tu abuelo Bill", a él sólo le faltó obtener Extraordinario en Transformaciones.

-No sé cómo lo haces, nadie había logrado tan buenas calificaciones en Hogwarts, ¡ni Granger!

-Ni tu abuelo y el Auror Skywalker fuer una pieza clave en la guerra contra Voldemort y Palpatine -le responde con una sonrisa porque había dicho que sus calificaciones eran mejores que las de su tía abuela, algo que lo hacía sentir muy bien, puesto que eso lo convertía en el mago más inteligente de toda su familia.

-Pero mi abuelo fue Mortífago, él… -Armitage se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que la tomara y lo hiciera de la misma manera. No soltó su mano mientras bajaban por la colina para regresar a la playa.

-Tu abuelo fue el mejor promedio de su generación de Hogwarts y egresó con un trabajo asegurado como Auror, era simplemente el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y trabajando como aprendiz de Kenobi, se convirtieron en leyenda. Pero en ese tiempo nadie creía que Voldemort podría regresar y que hubiera otro mago tan poderoso como para aliarse con él. Tu abuelo cayó al lado oscuro y creyó en estos dos engendros, sin embargo, cuando pudieron terminar con todo lo bueno en él, al ordenarle matar a su maestro y enfrentarse a su esposa; él recordó lo más importante que no te enseñan en la escuela ni se evalúa con una calificación.

-¿Qué es?

La voz de Ben fue tan suave y temblorosa, que Armitage se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo, estaban parados en la pendiente y el chico dos años menor, ganaba altura gracias a esto.

-Tu abuelo habría tenido que matar a las dos personas más importantes para él, a Kenobi, su maestro y mejor amigo y a Padmé, su esposa. ¿En alguna clase en Hogwarts te enseñan a tomar esa decisión entre el amor y el poder?

Ben se quedó parpadeando un par de momentos, Armitage le regaló una de esas sonrisas que guardaba muy especialmente para situaciones así. El chico menor le generaba un sentimiento que no comprendía y aumentaba cuando lograba confundirlo así.

-No, joven Solo, nadie te enseña a tomar esa decisión ni hay calificación para ella. Anakin Skywalker, el mejor mago de su generación, el mejor Auror de su tiempo, es recordado precisamente por eso, no por haber pasado un par de años como Mortífago. Y eso lo logró porque amaba a esas personas, porque no habría podido dañarlos y porque nada que Palpatine o Voldemort pudieran ofrecerle, habría sido más valioso que eso.

Ben Solo parecía verdaderamente afectado por lo dicho, tal vez había estado en conflicto durante mucho tiempo, sintiendo que esa parte oscura de la historia de su familia pesaba mucho.  
Pero no fue el único con una historia así; su padre, Brendol Hux, había sido un Mortífago, era un adolescente recién salido de Hogwarts cuando Voldemort proclamó su retorno y su aliado más fuerte, que hasta ese momento había controlado indirectamente el Ministerio de Magia, había conseguido muchos seguidores entre jóvenes confundidos y algo estúpidos.

Brendol Hux obtuvo el perdón después de la caída de los magos oscuros y había obtenido años después, un puesto en el Ministerio. Luego de eso, vivió un terrible escándalo, porque era casi 20 años más grande que la mujer que pretendía, Dominique Weasley, pero ella en pleno acto de rebeldía y enamoramiento, se casó con su padre.  
Tan perdido estaba Armitage en este pensamiento que no vio el movimiento de Ben Solo, quien lo tomó totalmente desprevenido cuando se acercó a él y lo sujetó por los hombros para darle un beso. Fue como un beso de niño pequeño, casi lo tronó sobre sus labios, pero Armitage tampoco habría podido hacer nada más, era su primer beso en la vida.

 **03 - AMORTENTIA**

El nombre de esa poción se repitió una y otra vez, los de sexto y séptimo se lo decían a quienes no la conocían, sobretodo a alumnos de grados inferiores e hijos de muggles. Entonces todos ponían cara de comprender y aceptaban que era más fácil que Ben Solo tuviera encantado a Armitage Hux de esta manera, que de hecho ver como normal que ambos chicos hubieran iniciado una relación durante el verano.

Rey Skywalker, quien de hecho era prima de Ben Solo, fue la primera en aportar esta poción como explicación ante el noviazgo que era evidente ante los ojos de todos. Sucedió el primer día del nuevo ciclo escolar, cuando un nuevo Weasley se unía a Hogwarts, era el nieto más pequeño de su tío abuelo Percy, se llamaba Timothy y era en cierta forma igual de estirado y creído que su abuelo, a Hux no le simpatizaba demasiado y cuando, para variar, fue sorteado en Gryffindor, fue a sentarse de inmediato en la mesa de su casa, ignorando a su primo mayor con un movimiento de cabeza bastante desagradable.

-¿Lo golpeamos? -le preguntó Phasma al ver el desaire, Hux negó con la cabeza y su amiga empezó a reír, de todos modos era bien sabido que quien ignoraba a todos sus familiares era Hux y no al revés. Phasma le aventó un pedazo de pan para captar su atención y le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza lo que sucedía en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Su primo Timothy, pese a ser un niño de 11 años, estaba llamando mucho la atención, sus otros primos en la misma casa estaban haciendo ya un escándalo al recibirlo. Era lo esperado, ahí estaban James Potter III, que era ya de segundo grado y Georgina Weasley que cursaba en cuarto al igual que Ben. Persephone Malfoy, quien ya lucía su cabello rojo era la que menos contribuía para el relajo.

-¿Cuántos primos tienes? -le preguntó Phasma y él sonrió, bastantes más que iniciarían la escuela en los años siguientes.- Por lo menos tus primas mayores son gente de bien -dijo a su amigo y esto casi hace que escupa lo que él estaba bebiendo. Las dos hijas de su tía Victoire estudiaban en Beaubaxtons, una de ellas era de su edad y la otra de la edad de Ben.- ¿Quién es más linda? ¿Colette o Geraldine?

-Deja a mis primas -le advirtió con firmeza, pero Phasma solo le guiñó el ojo de forma provocativa.

Los Weasley-Potter-Malfoy se tuvieron que callar para el discurso de la directora Holdo, quien este año le tocó anunciar que el tío de Ben, el mismísimo Luke Skywalker, el Auror que cazó a Palpatine, el único mago oscuro que osó continuar con actividades después de la caída de Voldemort, sería el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era toda una celebridad, aún más que su hermana gemela, quién cumplía ya un año como Ministra de Magia.

Luke era padre de Rey, ella casi se pone a gritar sobre la mesa de su casa cuando fue presentado y todos aplaudían. Hux se dio tiempo para mirar a Ben y pudo apreciar su rostro preocupado, parecía que su tío no le agradaba del todo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, sonrieron cuando esto sucedió.

Tras haber terminado de comer, los Prefectos se levantaron para llevar a sus nuevos alumnos a sus casas, los alumnos de otros grados se quedaron platicando sin parecer tener prisa por terminar el día. Phasma y él hicieron lo propio de manera inmediata, los alumnos de primer año los siguieron sin demora, había uno entre ellos, Thomas Thannison, quien parecia querer pegarse a sus talones. Al caminar junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, notó que ni Dameron ni Jessika Pava parecían interesados en cumplir sus obligaciones, hasta la aún novia de Dameron, Kaydel Ko Connix pasó a su lado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se moviera con mayor presteza y dejara de platicar con su compañera de casa.

-Oye, ¿de verdad eres novio de mi primo? Es que aún no me creo que te hayas quedado el verano en casa de Bill y Fleur, ¿qué le diste para que sea amable contigo? -la voz de su primo Timothy le hizo torcer la boca, quería emular a Connix y darle un golpe en la cabeza al pasar.

-¡Amortentia! -gritó Rey como si le hubieran preguntado a ella directamente. – Le dio Amortentia y ahora lo tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Ben estuvo a punto de estallar, pero Hux sabía lo mucho que quería a su prima y lo último que deseaba es que ambos tuvieran una discusión. Pasó detrás de Ben y le acarició una mejilla y luego la contraria, le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió caminando, si eso no confirmaba que le había dado amortentia, nada lo haría. Ben comprendió, realmente le tenía sin cuidado lo que dijeran de ellos, que nadie más entendiera por qué razón podían estar juntos como novios era algo que nunca le iba a quitar el sueño.

Mitaka y Thannison permanecían como un eslabón de seguridad, no permitían que cualquiera se acercara, por esa razón se quedaron mirando el caminar de Ben Solo mientras se acercaba al pequeño claro que se había vuelto el lugar exclusivo de los Slytherin de sexto año. No lo iban a detener, pasó entre ambos chicos sin saludar y ellos nada más continuaron con su observación.

-¿Tú crees lo de la amortentia? -preguntó el más joven, Mitaka abrió mucho los ojos, la verdad es que Ben Solo estaba aprendiendo hechizos que no correspondían a su grado y que bajo la atenta supervisión de Hux estaba logrando dominar de una forma inesperada. Por lo tanto, ahora que Hux estudiaba todos los hechizos no verbales, la mayoría había aprendido a que era mejor no decir tonterías como eso de la poción.

-Cállate, tarado -le dijo y Thannison frunció el ceño molesto con su compañero de casa, Ben miró a ambos y sabía que no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada, los Slytherin ya lo respetaban por el simple hecho de tener a Hux a su lado o de que Hux lo dejara estar a su lado, alguna de esas dos opciones. Lo que le importaba a Ben era la sonrisa, muy suave, en los labios de Hux y como no parecía para nada molesto o inconforme, le hacía un lugar a su lado, movía sus libros para dejar que se sentara donde sus piernas se pudieran tocar y donde le pudiera dar la mano de vez en cuando, mientras hacían ejercicio de memoria. Era ya una rutina normal entre ambos, para Hux era importante destacar académicamente, para Ben no, pero lo estaba logrando gracias a que era sencillo aprender con alguien tan inteligente como Hux para enseñarle.

-Es hora -dijo Phasma mientras se levantaba y dejaba un desorden de libros y pergaminos sobre la hierba, una chica delgadita y algo nerviosa que respondía al nombre de Unamo llegó para recoger todo y asegurarse de que las cosas de Phasma regresaban a su habitación en las mazmorras.

-Estaremos en las gradas, haciendo un ruido tremendo -le aseguró Hux, la rubia sonrió y echó a correr en dirección al estadio. Era golpeadora, el año anterior cuando aún apoyaba al equipo de Gryffindor, Ben se dio cuenta de que ganarle a Phasma era algo casi imposible, tenía tantísima fuerza y precisión que era muy posible terminar con una lesión porque ella era inclemente.

Todo Slytherin estaba ahí y Ben era una mancha de color rojo entre el verde, Hux era simplemente alguien a quien ninguno iba a cuestionar, ni siquiera los de séptimo año tenían tanto valor, si él permitía que Ben lo acompañara al lado de su porra, eso es lo que pasaría. Ambos se sentaron en primera fila y tal como prometieron, fueron muy escandalosos cada vez que se trataba de apoyar a su equipo.

En el contrario estaba Kaydel Ko Connix, así que la porra de Gryffindor se unía a la de Ravenclaw para apoyar a la novia de su Prefecto. Los Hufflepuff no se dejaban comprar por ese tipo de relaciones, habían evaluado que la posibilidad de que Phasma llevara a su equipo a ganar la copa era inmensa, además este año era algo especial y de verdad querían que sucediera de la mano de un equipo tan fuerte como el de Slytherin.

El equipo de Quidditch que ganara, iría a Estados Unidos a jugar un partido final contra el ganador de Ilvermorny. Eso era algo que no se había visto en mucho tiempo y para ser sincero, prefería que fueran los de Slytherin. El partido fue una locura, Kaydel estaba decidida a enfrentarse a Phasma de una forma agresiva, cuando la Ravenclaw se cruzó en el rumbo de una bludger, cayó como piedra en cosa de un segundo. Hux fue el primero en sacar la varita y, sin decir nada, porque para ese tiempo ya tenía dominado los hechizos no verbales, logró que Kaydel detuviera su caída y levitara de cabeza.

Al final ganó Slytherin, con Kaydel fuera de combate el equipo de Ravenclaw tenía que confiar en Snap Wexley y este, tenía serios problemas de liderazgo. A veces decían que había cierto conflicto de intereses, porque Ben era cazador junto con Poe, quien era el capitán de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, él jamás vio problema, se entregaba en cada partido de una forma que no se veía apasionado por nada más en la escuela. La gente solía decir que si el hijo de Leia Organa podía ser algo en el futuro, esto era jugador de Quidditch, aunque Hux difería de esa opinión, confiaba en otros talentos de su novio y esperaba encaminarlo para un futuro mucho más brillante.

Alguien de hecho repitió lo que Ron Weasley vivió con la amortentia. El paquete de chocolates estaba dirigido a Ben Solo y lo esperaba en la sala común de su casa, había llegado tarde y sólo no tenía problemas porque su Prefecto no decía nada, era una especie de tregua entre ambos.

El incidente sucedió después de que los estudiantes de sexto grado estuvieran practicando con la poción, era algo muy clásico y que se había enseñado durante años, así que todos sabían que no debían sacar ni una gota del salón de Pociones.

Sin embargo, sucedió. Ben tomó el paquete y al ver la letra dudó, no estaba seguro de que fuera la de Hux, él tenía una perfecta escritura y esta, no lo era. Casi lo era, pero no tenía la precisión que la de Hux; por lo que, pese a ser lo que parecía un regalo de su novio, no lo era.  
Le llevó el paquete a primera hora de la mañana a Hux, este levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Es muy obvio que yo no habría escogido chocolates así, ¿verdad? -Ben puso los ojos en blanco y le entregó el pergamino donde estaba la falsa letra de su novio.

-Más bien pensé que serías incapaz de escribir "Para mi hermoso amor".

Hux levantó de nuevo la ceja casi incrédulo, aquello era una frase muy personal y que sólo se atrevió a decirle en presencia de otras personas una sola vez, en casa de su abuela. Era la tercera de las cenas familiares, Ben aún seguía de vacaciones con él, de hecho sólo se separaron un par de días antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Se sentía algo emocionado y estaba en un proceso de enamoramiento que no pensó vivir, su abuela le preguntó que si tenía una forma cariñosa de referirse a Ben y fue cuando lo dijo. Terminó por completo avergonzado, pero se suponía que ellos eran su familia y… Confiaba en ellos.

-No puede ser -Ben escuchó la voz temblorosa de Hux, sabía que estaba sintiendo una fuerte emoción y que no era sencillo de controlar. Ben parpadeó, esas palabras eran casi un secreto entre ambos y ahora que lo pensaba, nadie en Hogwarts las había escuchado. Se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó, este año había crecido mucho más, eran de la misma estatura y esto le permitía ser capaz de rodearlo con sus brazos de una manera en que sintiera que podía protegerlo en contra de todo.

Se plantearon algo que no era del todo correcto, así que cuando Thannison comió un par de esos chocolates, comenzó a decir estupideces sobre lo mucho que amaba a Poe Dameron, entonces supieron que todo estaba muy bien orquestado. Slytherin compartía la clase de Pociones con Gryffindor y ninguno de sus compañeros de casa sería capaz de aquello, así de simple, ninguno. Así que tenía que ser alguien de la otra casa y el problema, es que sólo uno de sus primos, que habían presenciado el momento en que dijo aquellas palabras cariñosas para Ben, podría haber obtenido la poción creada por Dameron.

Le agradaba Georgina, era nieta de Fred y tenía cierto sentido del humor torcido que no siempre era gracioso, quería pensar que era una estupidez que se le ocurrió hacer porque Ben había sido novio de Poe y tal vez, le pareciera gracioso que de repente se mostrara tremendamente enamorado de su ex.

-¿Qué? – Georgina era una chica alta de cabello rizado, se levantó y aunque había varios centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, no era alguien que se amedrentaba con facilidad. – No es gracioso Armitage, no sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Hiciste Veritaserum y se lo diste a tu abuelo para que nos contara sobre las bromas de las que nunca había hablado.

Georgina lo miró fijamente, sostenía su mirada sin parecer asustada, lo que muchos Slytherin no lograban para nada.

-Sabes que tú eres el genio de las pociones, hechizos y todo lo demás. Tú hiciste la poción.

-Pero fue tu idea.

Le entregó entonces el pergamino y ella enrojeció de coraje.

-Sí, tomé la poción de Dameron, pero fue porque me lo pidió Kaydel.

-¿Connix?

Hux miró a Ben y la incredulidad se mostró en su rostro. Tenía un profundo respeto por la Prefecta de Ravenclaw y esto era totalmente impropio de su carácter. Sin embargo, alguna razón debería tener para querer sacar esa poción en específico y esperaba que no fuera para usarla en Ben, no tenía sentido alguno. Un enamoramiento por amortentia es fácil de detectar, es tan inesperado y venido de la nada que no puede ser real.

Encontraron a Kaydel en la biblioteca, Hux la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no llamaba mucho la atención, era una chica brillante y estudiosa. Hux se sentó frente a ella y le habló de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

-¿Por qué razón le pediste a mi prima que sacara la poción de amortentia que preparó Poe?

-Es mi novio, ¿cuál es el problema?

La chica rubia se puso muy seria y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, miró a ambos de manera alternada esperando que dijeran algo más.

-¿Has dejado de amar a tu novio o para qué necesitas esa poción?

Las palabras precisas de Ben hicieron sentir bien a Hux, le agradaba que fuera así de acertado en molestar a la Prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-No la necesito para nada, por eso está en mi baúl, guardada.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo dudas?

Hux hizo un ademán a Phasma para que trajeran a Thannison, el muchacho seguía bajo el efecto de la poción contenida en los chocolates y había estado dibujando corazones donde se leía los nombres del Prefecto y el suyo propio. Kaydel abrió los ojos, era obvio que la poción era la culpable, se levantó, guardó sus cosas a la carrera y les pidió que la siguieran. Tuvieron que esperar fuera de la torre, pero Phasma tenía una amiga, se llamaba Siv y aunque al principio parecía devastada de no quedar en la misma casa que su admirada golpeadora estrella, aprendió a serle útil aunque estuvieran en casas diferentes.

-Nada, la botella desapareció -les dijo Siv al salir de la torre y encontrarlos de nuevo. - Ella no hizo nada por ocultarla, simplemente no está. -Kaydel los alcanzó un par de minutos más tarde y se veía apenada por completo. Sacó de la oreja a su compañero y amigo, Snap Wexley.

-Este tonto dice que le entregó la botella a Rey.

El asombro de Ben no fue para menos, no había sido cosa ni de su prima, ni de su compañera Prefecta, si no de la prima de su novio. Hux pudo hacer para calmar a su novio, quien ya recorría los pasillos dispuesto a confrontar a la chica. La trifulca los hizo terminar a todos, pero realmente a todos, en la oficina de la Directora Holdo.

Ella era una bruja notable y cuando escuchó la forma en que Gryffindors y Slytherins estaban peleando fuera de la torre de los primeros, hizo temblar la escuela. Nadie tenía idea de cómo lo logró, pero parecía que quería partir en dos el castillo, logrando que todos los involucrados cayeran al suelo, muertos de miedo.

La mayoría de los estudiantes que peleaban no tenían idea de qué pasaba, así que fueron enviados a sus respectivas Casas con montones de puntos en contra y un regaño severo; pero la Directora se quedó con aquellos que tenían algo que decirle, aunque no hubieran estado en la pelea. Después del recuento de Hux y Ben, mandó a sus casas a Kaydel y a Georgina con puntos menos para cada una, por haber extraído una poción que no debería haber salido del salón y Wexley por haberla entregado a una estudiante del segundo curso. Persephone Malfoy confesó que ella fue quien abrió la boca con Rey sobre la forma cariñosa que tenía su primo para expresarse sobre su novio y entre lágrimas le pidió perdón por haber dicho algo así frente a alguien que no era de la familia.  
Armitage se mostró frío, pero cuando su prima tomó su mano no se negó al contacto, ella sabía que estaba perdonada, pero que aún le molestaba la acción.

-Rey… -Inició la directora, pero en el instante en que iba a decir algo más apareció el padre de la chica y tío de Ben. Luke Skywalker era un hombre de presencia, a Hux le había parecido un maestro decente en los meses pasados, pero aun así no terminaba por ser de su agrado.

-Amilyn… -dijo él, y la directora de inmediato se puso en tensión.

-Directora Holdo -le corrigió, ella era alguien que trataba de referirse a todos de la forma adecuada y le molestaba que los otros no respetaran las formas.

-Directora Holdo -volvió a hablar Skywalker- ¿por qué estamos aquí con un problema de muchachos?

-No es un problema de muchachos -Hux parecía ofendido por aquello, porque no era algo sencillo para él, ni sin importancia – Es una clara violación a las reglas del colegio y su hija, fue quien ideó todo un plan para lograr que su sobrino comiera chocolates contaminados con una poción que lo haría hacer algo que no quiere, ¡¿le parece una broma?!

Escuchar gritar a Hux era en sí algo inconcebible, Ben sabía que lo peor de todo el asunto fue la forma en que Rey usó la frase cariñosa, eso le seguía causando una profunda molestia.

-Como dije, un problema de muchachos….

-Esta vez no estoy de acuerdo con usted, Profesor Skywalker, esto pudo poner en riesgo la salud de los estudiantes y es una desviación a las normas de la escuela que generó un enfrentamiento entre dos casas. Rey ha actuado de manera incorrecta y si todo era una broma, debió dejar de lado el meterse con una poción que ella no conoce ni tiene idea de sus efectos a cabalidad. 

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre había sido de su agrado, pero entonces Luke Skywalker pareció quererse vengar de lo que había pasado con su hija, cuando había sido ella la que actuó de mala manera.

-Aguamenti -dijo Hux de forma inmediata al ver la invocación de fuego que había conjurado Skywalker, tenían forma de enormes animales de extraña figura y aunque contraatacar con agua fue lo primero que pensó, no era la forma adecuada de defenderse. Debió decir Silencius para evitar que conjurara o por lo menos poner un Protego, pero no lo hizo por el shock de que un maestro estuviera atacando de manera tan directa. Hux sufrió un par de quemaduras que lo hicieron terminar en la enfermería.

Su historia fue la misma que repitieron todos los Slytherin, el profesor había explicado con corrección como defenderse de ese conjuro, lo hizo con todo el cuidado y precisión. Hux se había equivocado y elegido un hechizo que no lo protegería, cuando el profesor había sido claro en su explicación. La directora, que estaba visitándolo para asegurarse que las quemaduras sanaran correctamente, lo miró casi esperando a que confesara estar mintiendo. No lo hizo.

Ben llegó totalmente enojado con su novio, quería un par de respuestas ante lo que había pasado, Hux simplemente lo dejó expresarse mientras lo miraba con serenidad.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué Rey hizo esto? -Ben se quedó pensando, no tenía idea, para ser sincero no había vuelto a hablar con su prima desde ese día que rastrearon el origen de los chocolates. – Ella, desde mi punto de vista, considera que esto que tenemos entre tú y yo, no es real, que terminaré por lastimarte y quiere evitarte ese… Dolor.

Suspiró al ver como Ben parecía tener problemas para asimilar aquello. Tomó su mano y esperó a que pudiera responderle algo.

-Eso es una tontería -dijo Ben, por fin convencido de que esa no era la explicación correcta.

-No lo es, creo que ella, aunque sea buena amiga de Kaydel, quiere reunirte de nuevo con Poe. Por el otro lado, tu tío tiene problemas de carácter, aun así es buen maestro y yo, no atiné a recordar algo que nos había dicho en una de las primeras clases.

-¿Tú olvidaste algo?

-No soy tan perfecto, ¿sabes? -Ben tomó el rostro de su novio y le dejó un beso en la frente.

-No te creo nada, sólo quieres que no termine odiando a mi prima y a mi tío -le dio otro beso ahora en los labios, poniendo cuidado de no tocar la suave piel enrojecida de su mejilla, la cual estaba sanando- Te amo, eres una persona espectacular, Armitage Hux. 

**04 – SLYTHERIN'S PRIDE**

Cada casa propuso a su mejor estudiante de 17 años y para ese momento del año escolar, Hux ya los tenía a pesar de ser de sexto. De todos modos en Slytherin no había nadie más capaz de hacerle frente si se trataba de pociones, las tenía todas en la mente, no necesitaba ningún libro y había leído tantas versiones de recetas que era capaz de crear las propias, mejoradas y corregidas.

La estudiante de Gryffindor fue su propia prima, Persephone Malfoy y como alguien podría tomar una fotografía del ganador y escribir una nota en el Profeta, estaba vez lucía su cabello rubio con total normalidad. Por parte de Ravenclaw estaba un tipo de séptimo que odiaba, le parecía una persona terriblemente desagradable, se llamaba DJ y competir contra él le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Y por parte de los Hufflepuff, una chica llamada Maz Kanata quien también era de séptimo año.

Hux sonrió a su prima de manera muy discreta, pese a que ambos podrían parecer estar en desventaja, consideraba que el par de competidores de séptimo no eran ni la mitad de brillantes que ellos. Sí, Hux creía que su prima era buena, aunque ella le dijera que él era el genio de las pociones. Estaban al aire libre, a unos pasos del Bosque Prohibido, porque en la competencia con las otras escuelas sería de la misma manera, se iniciaba en el Jardín Encantado y con lo preparado, se tendría que sobrevivir a los peligros del mismo.

Cada uno tenía varios calderos a su disposición y una cantidad de ingredientes inmensa, más de los que hubieran podido ver en los cursos, el ganador sería alguien que sintiera verdadera pasión por las pociones, no alguien que se conformara con los que decían los libros escolares.

Maz confiaba en su libro, era uno que había estado en su familia por una cantidad tremenda de generaciones, ella preparó muchísimas pociones y las fue acomodando en pequeños frascos que transportaría en una bolsa especial. Todos tenían una, cuando metías la mano y pensabas en la poción que necesitabas, esta aparecía. De nada servía meter la mano y pensar "algo para vencer a un troll", tenías que saber lo que querías usar.

DJ decidió concentrarse en pociones defensivas, sin embargo, no podía ser fluido explosivo, por lo que Hux decidió dejar de prestarle atención cuando vio qué clase de ingredientes escogía. Por su parte, Persephone replicaba pociones leídas en libros avanzados, esos que él tenía que explicarle, pero parecía haberlo entendido bien.

Ben miraba a Hux desde la lejanía, era el único que no traía tomos de libros y pergaminos antiguos, él había llegado con una pequeña libreta y nada más. Ben la conocía, estaba muy encantada y en cada hoja su novio había escrito cientos de recetas que había inventado o modificado. Eran ingeniosas y originales y basadas en los efectos de cada ingrediente combinado con otros. Había una que adormecía a los trolls y otra que confundía a los gigantes y la que hacía flotar arañas en una danza área, era asquerosa. Para cuando terminó había preparado la mitad de pociones que hizo Maz Kanata, pero estaba muy listo para cualquier cosa que se pudiera encontrar.

El tiempo terminó y tuvieron que alejarse de los calderos, tenían sus bolsas con ellos y en el caso de Hux, portaba unos lentes protectores y un pañuelo para la nariz y la boca, capaz de filtrar cualquier cosa que pudiera respirar. Estaba dentro de las reglas, pero no era equipamiento básico, así que el de Slytherin era el único que había tomado la previsión. Bueno, Maz tenía unos lentes similares, pero nada más. Ben sonrió encantado, Hux tomaba muchas precauciones porque sus pociones estaban diseñadas para que cuando se rompiera el frasco, se esparcieran eficientemente en la zona.

La Directora Holdo dijo unas cuantas palabras, sobre el hecho de no considerar a las pociones como algo pasivo, que no pudiera ser usado de la misma manera que un encantamiento, Hux parecía querer callarla e iniciar la competencia, cuando los dejó iniciar, el bosque pareció iluminarse con un destello y ellos entraron al mismo.

Hux sintió una punzada de aprensión cuando la oscuridad lo fue rodeando, tenían varitas, pero podría ser contraproducente ocupar una mano en sostenerla, sólo podía usarla para conjurar _Lumos_ , por lo que él prefirió usar una de sus pociones. Metió la mano a la bolsa y susurró _Oculo Oscurite_. Un frasco apareció en su mano y al beberlo entonces lo que era oscuridad era bastante claro para él, estaba hecho con ojos de lechuzas, los cuales eran tremendamente difíciles de encontrar porque todos apreciaban a sus lechuzas, por lo que sólo era capaz de producir una cantidad pequeña de semejante poción. Pero le permitió seguir su camino sin atraer la atención sobre de él. Se alejó del fulgor de las otras tres varitas y dejo atrás a DJ y a su prima con rapidez.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Maz Kanata, no quería cruzarse con nadie más, pero las criaturas mágicas no se estaban sintiendo atraídas por él, debido a que podía moverse por el boque con total normalidad. Maz había sido inteligente, los lentes que portaba, estaba seguro de que estaban encantados porque ella tampoco estaba usando ninguna luz y había logrado ver a la runespoor que estaba delante de ella. La serpiente era un poco más grande de lo usual, creía que llegaba casi a los tres metros, sus cabezas eran también más grandes y más amenazadoras. En realidad, no era un serpiente agresiva, pero si, venenosa.

Maz cometió un error con una poción, la escuchó decir _Evanescet_ , pero las serpientes no las puedes desaparecer, son inmunes a ese tipo de magia, ellas son esquivas e inteligentes. La runespoor pareció enojada cuando Maz lanzó la poción, el olor de la misma le fue desagradable y se lanzó a atacarla. Hux creyó que, en caso necesario, los profesores y la Directora estarían listos para contener algún tipo de problema, como un envenenamiento. Sin embargo, no se quiso arriesgar. Murmuró _Elevare_ con la mano dentro de su bolsa de pociones y la aventó justo en el camino de la runespoor, el cuerpo de esta comenzó a flotar por encima de la cabeza de Maz y llegaría más alto aun, cuando la chica comenzó a voltear para todos lados, él trató de evitar que lo viera y siguió su camino.

Llegó a un claro que parecía fuera de lugar, había un pequeño kiosko muy decorado con flores y música suave se escuchaba, aunque no parecía venir de ningún lugar. Era una trampa, pero Hux ya había puesto un pie en el claro cuando creyó que sería mala idea cruzar por ahí, y cuando intentó volver sobre sus pasos, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Miró un poco más allá del kiosko y supo por qué. Había un puente sobre un río de caudal medio y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Intentó rodear el río, pero le tomó un tiempo incongruente caminar por la orilla y cada vez que pensaba que era suficientemente angosto para cruzar, la orilla del lado contrario se perdía de su vista. Volteó de nuevo y en lugar de ver lejano el lugar donde el kiosko quedaba frente al puente, resultó que estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Así que ahí estaba su respuesta, el lugar estaba encantado, un hechizo para hacerlo tentador, para que invitara al viajero a descansar y despreocuparse, después de eso, el camino más obvio sería el puente. Pues no le quedaba más que hacer eso, metió la mano en la bolsa de pociones, _Confusione_ , esperó con el frasco en la mano mientras caminaba sobre las piedras lisas del puente, se podía escuchar sus pasos marcados con claridad. El golpe no lo tomó desprevenido, venía de un enorme brazo que salió de debajo del puente y casi logra atraparlo, Hux cayó de lado y su primer impulso fue proteger la bolsa de pociones, lo logró, pero el frasco que traía en su mano se rompió a sus pies y sólo fue el hecho de portar el pañuelo, que el efecto de esta no se estaba reflejando en él.

Aunque fue extraño, cuando llevó su mano a su cara, el pañuelo estaba en su cuello, recordó haberlo bajado cuando caminaba junto al río o tal vez lo bajó ahora, cuando fue tirado por el troll. No lo sabía, su mente estaba divagando de una forma extraña. Vio la mole del troll morado y peludo erguirse frente a él, sintió miedo y volvió a recordar lo que pensó cuando vio a la runespoor atacar a Maz, ¿estarían listos para ayudarlos si era necesario?

El troll se acercaba a él y estaba seguro de que gruñía y hacía un ruido tremendo para asustarlo más, pero en su mente no comprendía nada y se aferraba a un solo pensamiento, la bolsa de pociones. Subió el pañuelo de nuevo para cubrir su nariz y metió la mano en la bolsa, _Somnum_ , aventó el frasco que apareció en su mano y vio como en cosa de segundos el troll se veía somnoliento, dejó caer su mazo, pero estaba tan cerca de él, que al caer lo golpeó en la rodilla, después la mole del cuerpo del troll se desplomó a sólo centímetros del muchacho. Estaba por completo dormido.

Hux había querido levantarse, pero la poción de confusión aun lo afectaba y el dolor en la rodilla era algo fuerte, así que sólo tuvo unos minutos antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Vio el destello dorado antes de saber bien qué pasaba, su mente aun divagaba y no se lograba concentrar como era lo normal. De repente se encontró que pensaba en Ben, en lo mucho que había ganado en altura, en como su cuerpo parecía desarrollarse, en cómo sus brazos lo abrazaban y lo hacían sentir bien.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el destello dorado volvió a aparecer, se dio cuenta de que un enorme animal caminaba sobre el puente con mucha tranquilidad, se detuvo frente a él y espero que entendiera que pese a su tamaño y a sus afilados cuernos, no le significaba ningún peligro. Tocó su piel dorada y era al tacto muy agradable, se sujetó del animal para poder levantarse, este caminó poco a poco para que él pudiera ayudarse de este para bajar del puente. Era un _re'em_ , una bestia enorme y totalmente fuera de lugar, por lo que era cierto, para este tipo de eventos, eran traídos animales de cualquier lugar del mundo, lo que volvía más complicado el reto.

El gran animal parecido a un buey, lo llevó junto al río, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, había un rastro de sangre sobre su piel dorada. Hux tomó con su dedo una gota de esa sangre y la probó, sintió que todo el agotamiento desaparecía, que el dolor ya no estaba presente y que la confusión de su mente se evaporaba. El re'em se puso a beber del agua del río, Hux hizo lo que todo apasionado de las pociones haría, tomar con un frasco el resto de las gotas de sangre que escurrían; no lastimaba al animal y tras unos momentos de estar bebiendo el agua, la herida cicatrizó. Él también bebió un poco de agua, su rodilla que ya no dolía se pudo mover de nuevo con normalidad después de un par de tragos. También recogió una muestra del agua, estaba muy seguro de que no había trolls de río, ni re'em en el bosque prohibido y que este claro jamás volvería a aparecer, aunque lo buscara, era algo para este día que los profesores habían creado así que tenía que aprovechar lo que le ofrecían.

Por eso mismo tomó muestras de pelo de troll antes de salir del claro. Siguió su camino y se encontró con que logró salir del bosque unos minutos después, fue por el mismo lugar por donde entró, las gradas de estudiantes gritando lo recibieron y la Directora Holdo estaba ahí para rodearlo con un abrazo. Resultó que era el último en salir, a su prima la atrapó un kelpie, a DJ un snallygaster y a Maz un graphorn. Los tres animales le parecían terribles y muy peligrosos, pero al ver a Persephone se dio cuenta de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, había tenido razón, los profesores estaban listos en caso de contingencia y al ver que ninguno de los tres estudiantes sabía cómo enfrentarse a las bestias, fueron retirados del bosque.

Eso convertía a Hux en el campeón de Hogwarts y quien representaría al colegio en el Campeonato que tenía lugar en un Jardín Encantado situado en una locación desconocida, lo único que sabía es que sería casi una semana después de la Copa de Quidditch, en los últimos días del año escolar.

Se escogieron alumnos de cada casa para acudir a Ilvermorny acompañando al equipo de Slytherin, Poe había sido algo cabeza dura para escribir su lista y presentarla a la Directora Holdo, no quería incluir el nombre de Ben en la misma, así que al final fue Jessika Pava quien lo obligó a hacerlo, lo merecía, había tenido un año escolar fabuloso superando las expectativas en cada materia.

Ben sujetaba la mano de Hux cuando tocaron el traslador y aparecieron en los jardínes de la Escuela de Magia, estaba en la cima de una colina, rodeada de bosque, había neblina en el momento de su llegada aunque pronto la imagen misteriosa del mismo se rompió cuando el alumnado comenzó a tocar música y a hacer mucho ruido ante su presencia, el Director del Colegio, un hombre grueso y achaparrado de grandes ojos como de pescado, de nombre Gial Ackbar, saludó con efusividad a la Directora Holdo, como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida.

El equipo de Slytherin se trasladó al estadio para calentar, sabían de buena fuente que el equipo de Ilvermorny era fuerte y estaba decidido a hacerlos caer, este año había triunfado la casa Serpiente cornuda y había una Steward en el equipo de quidditch, una que podía trazar su árbol genealógico de regreso a Rionach Steward, hija de la fundadora del Colegio. Ella fue la que saludó a Phasma, era una chica de cabello oscuro y agradables ojos marrones, era alta pero no tanto como la de Slytheryn.

Los Prefectos de cada casa de Hogwarts se sentaron en primera fila, el único que rompió aquel acomodo fue Ben, quien estaba sentado al lado de Hux. El resto de los alumnos estaban mezclados, sin que el pertenecer a una u otra casa fuera impedimento para convivir. Esto se ganó el agrado del Director Ackbar, puesto que creía que aún había mucha separación entre los alumnos del Hogwarts, la Directora Holdo le dijo que podían competir entre ellos, pero al final eran todos alumnos de la misma escuela y tenía que apoyar al equipo que resultó campeón. Hux sonrió por esta razón, era contrario a las ideas de su padre, las que la Ministra Organa detenía efectivamente porque sonaban a que había clases entre los magos y que algunos debían tener más privilegios dependiendo de su origen. Pero al final todos eran magos y brujas, debían apoyarse entre sí.

Aunque Ilvermorny comenzó a lanzar porras contra Hogwarts cuando Phasma dejaba a los cazadores del equipo contrario por completo inutilizados, Hux se sentía complacido, estaba convencido de que nadie antes había visto jugar a alguien de la manera en que lo hacía ella. Cada año había logrado una maestría absoluta para el juego y era muy difícil que ella diera alguna facilidad, tenía un ojo aguzado hasta para captar la presencia de la snitch y luego ayudaba a su buscador para atraparla. El buscador de Slytherin era el hijo nieto de un mago con una fama terrible, pero cuya familia fue perdonada después de la caída de Voldemort, el chico se llamaba igual que su bisabuelo, Jango Fett, y tenía extraordinarias dotes para encontrar las cosas más ocultas, era de tercer año y cuando se unió al equipo, logró consolidar el poderío de Slytherin.

Jango atrapó la snitch y todo acabó, aunque no fue un partido fácil, Phasma traía un golpe en pleno rostro que ya se veía algo inflamado, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, todos saltaban en sus escobas y el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts en las gradas; después de eso hubo un gran banquete donde los colores de Slytherin fueron los predominantes en la decoración. Se sentía extraño que esa casa fuera la gran triunfadora, después de que durante años quedará siempre opacada por Gryffindor.

-Colette Lupin, representante de la Escuela Mágica de Beauxbatons.

Hux sonrió a su prima cuando se levanta y hace una graciosa reverencia, la había visto antes, cuando su abuela presumía de lo encantador de la educación en su escuela y que esa refinación faltaba en Hogwarts. Aunque Colette era joven y tan rubia como su abuela lo fue, Hux consideraba que le faltaba la elegancia que los años le habían regalado a su abuela. Estaba aún mirando a su prima cuando escuchó el nombre del siguiente alumno y una expresión sorprendida adornó su rostro.

-Keldo Scyre, representante del Instituto Durmstrang.

Aunque casi nadie lo sabía porque Phasma era Phasma y punto, Scyre era su apellido, correspondía a un lugar donde su familia había prosperado hace generaciones y a ella le parecía bastante horrible por eso jamás lo mencionaba y hasta los profesores preferían referirse a ella por su nombre. El chico que se levantó era tan alto como ella, tenía muchas similitudes con su amiga, pero la gran diferencia era que tenía una pierna de madera, la derecha, desde un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-Mai Imwe, representante de la Escuela de Magia Mahoutokoru.

Todos guardaron silencio para ver levantarse a la chica delgada de cabello corto, ella era la hija de una leyenda y Hux buscó con la mirada entre el público presente para encontrar a Chirrut Imwe, el avezado brujo que había escrito muchísimos libros sobre pociones que habían sido útiles en la guerra contra Voldemort. Cuando lo encontró supo que él había vertido todo ese conocimiento en su hija y que era ella, su rival a vencer.

-Armitage Hux, representante del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts -Se levantó y por un momento el nivel de los gritos le fue incongruente, pero había tantos Weasley entre el público que no era nada fuera de lo normal.

El Jardín Encantado podía estar en cualquier lugar, esta vez estaba ubicado en las Montañas de la Luna, a los pies de la Escuela de Magia Uagadou, la cual estaba en África. Los familiares de los concursantes estaban entre el público, así como un grupo seleccionado de estudiantes de la escuela. Ben Solo estaba sentado al lado de su madre, Dominique y sorpresivamente, de su padre, Brendol Hux. Tenía cierto temor a este encuentro, pero por el momento Ben se adaptaba bastante bien a la presencia de alguien tan exigente como su padre.

Se preparó como aquella vez, el día anterior habían preparado las pociones que eligieron bajo un estricto control por parte de los jueces. Vestía con los colores de Slytherin, pero el pañuelo con el que cubrió su nariz tenía el escudo de Hogwarts, sus lentes protectores se iluminaron con un destello verdoso que le agradaba bastante.

El único aviso que recibieron fue el hecho que de aceptar participar serían cazados por bestias clasificadas como XXXXX por ser peligrosas en extremo, muchas de ellas con gusto por cazar seres humanos. El punto principal del aviso recibido antes de confirmar la participación en el campeonato era la palabra "cazado". Hux sentía la tensión recorrerlo, esto no se parecía en nada a lo que vivió en Hogwarts, era mucho más letal.

Hux quedó de una pieza cuando vio a la participante de Koldovstoretz, la escuela rusa de magia, completamente dormida entre los árboles, un fulgor azulado iluminaba su piel. Pensó dejarla atrás, pero algo se lo impidió. Estaba en riesgo y era extraño, ¿por qué estaba dormida? Regresó a su lado y antes de decidir si le daba alguna poción para despertar, un lethifold apareció como una sombra negra mucho más oscura que la noche que se deslizaba sobre el piso del bosque. Sacó con rapidez, _Vigila,_ y se la dio a Victorya Krum para que lo ayudara. Sentía que era algo raro que apareciera ese tipo de bestia, no por su nivel de peligrosidad sino por el hecho de que se debía vencer con un patronus y no con una poción.

La chica resultó estar bastante confundida, por lo cual la hizo la hizo levitar para quitarla de en medio. Por fortuna tenía pociones que imitaban hechizos, había experimentado con un Patronus embotellado, lo cual sería útil en casos donde los magos no fueran muy diestros para conjurarlo, estaba hecho con hierba del zorro, pelaje del animal y esencia de trébol, además de gotas de su propia sangre, no esperaba que tuviera una gran utilidad, pero la suficiente para darle tiempo de irse.

- _Vulpis_ -el frasco llegó a su mano y lo aventó de inmediato, una luz salió de la botella hasta formar a un zorro de larga y esponjada cola, el lethifold se retorció y se detuvo, Hux echó a correr en la dirección contraria mientras contaba. Llegó hasta veinte cuando la luz se desvaneció poco a poco, esperaba que el lethifold no lo siguiera.

Un quintaped parece una araña con pelos naranjas, pero tiene cinco patas y se obsesiona con comer carne humana, dicen que son descendientes de magos que fueron transformados, pero no se ha podido comprobar porque no se dejan atrapar. Por eso le sorprendía que hubiera uno que llevaba media hora persiguiéndolo y que, aunque se veía afectado por su poción para dormir, esta estaba tardando una eternidad en hacer efecto. Tuvo que recurrir a la poción _Hominum_ para lograr que este tomara una forma humana, cosa que lo horrorizó y se fue corriendo entre gritos de dolor y desesperación. Hux se dejó caer junto a un árbol, estaba exhausto y no se creía capaz de enfrentarse a una tercera bestia.

Por esa razón vio con terror cuando Mai Imwe era convertida en piedra por un basilisco.

-Armie… Despierta… Armie… - La voz de Ben lo despertó, era hermoso poder escucharla, sonrió al saber que podía escucharla. Escuchó el chisporroteo de la varita de su novio al dejar salir una señal luminosa - ¡Aquí está! ¡Hux!

Había recibido un golpe en la cabeza al caer, todas sus pociones estaban regadas a su alrededor, sucedió cuando la bolsa se rasgó. Recordaba haber tratado de que el basilisco no lo viera, pero parecía estar consciente de su presencia, era rápido y lo más mortal que había visto en su vida. Tuvo mucho miedo, porque no era cosa de ocultarse y cerrar los ojos, si lo encontraba, ¿qué podría hacer? Había estudiado cada bestia posible, tenía manera de enfrentarlas a todas, sin embargo, mientras trataba de alejarse de ella había olvidado todo, no se podía concentrar cuando la tuvo frente a él. Ella parecía querer que no terminara como piedra, era muy posible que estuviera hambrienta y tal vez lo más seguro era mirarla a los ojos para salvar así su vida.

La serpiente rasgó su bolsa y mientras las botellas caían recuperando su tamaño real, él logró pensar.

- _Gallus_ -susurró. Al tener el frasco en su mano y aventarlo para que se rompiera al chocar contra el piso, el canto de un gallo sonó por todo el bosque. La gran bestia le dio un golpe con su cuerpo que hizo que saliera volando, pegando su cabeza contra un árbol y luego el piso, perdió la consciencia y por eso no pudo ver como el sonido del canto del gallo hacía que la serpiente se retorciera y redujera de una forma horrible. Encontraron nada más una piel enjuta muy cerca de Hux.

A la estudiante de Uajadou casi la había matado una acromantula; Keldo, hermano de Phasma, había logrado vencer a un cuerno largo rumano, pero aunque el dragón no fue competencia para él, cayó convertido en piedra por el basilisco igual que Mai Imwe. Su prima sufrió la misma suerte, pese a haber vencido a una serpiente cornuda; y los estudiantes de Castelobruxo y de Ilvermorny, fueron derrotados por una mantícora y una químera respectivamente.

Hux fue premiado con el título de Campeón de Pociones, pero nunca pudo disfrutarlo del todo, había tenido miedo de morir en realidad en aquel Jardín Encantado, donde no había un troll ni ninguna otra bestia sencilla de vencer, de hecho, el que varios hubieran logrado vencer a las que encontraron, le pareció un logro inmenso.

-El Jardín estaba tan encantado que no se podía aparecer ni desaparecer, ninguno de los estudiantes salió en el tiempo determinado y por eso se organizó una búsqueda. -Hux lo estaba escuchando con atención, estaban en un balcón de la escuela, se habían quedado al banquete y después de que varios estudiantes seguían aún en la enfermería, las escuelas aceptaron la invitación para quedarse durante la noche. Se sentía tan cansado que se dejó abrazar por Ben y reposaba la cabeza en su pecho, la bufanda de su casa alrededor de su cuello, aunque el clima fuera bastante templado.

-La Directora Holdo y todos los otros directores presentaron una queja por la elección de las bestias para la competencia, sobre todo por el basilisco y el lethifold -Ben acariciaba su cabello rojo y dejaba besos en el mismo, estaba siendo especialmente tierno con su novio porque este aun parecía afectado por lo vivido.

-Sólo faltó que hubiera un dementor -dijo el pelirrojo finalmente, no había hablado casi nada desde que lo sacaron el jardín, se sentía agotado a un extremo poco conocido.

-Es cierto – exclamó Ben al recordar algo que ya tenía olvidado, se estiró hasta tomar una bolsa, de ella sacó dos chocolates. -Los envía tu prima Colette, dijo que los comieras para recuperarte.

-No hubo dementores, sólo bromeaba -aun así se metió el chocolate a la boca y el otro lo ofreció a su novio.

 **05 – SHITTY DAMERON**

-Eres Premio Anual junto con Kaydel Ko Connix, eres el Campeón de Pociones, Slytherin ganó la Copa de las Casas por sexto año consecutivo, el equipo de Slytherin de Quidditch ganó por cuarto años consecutivo la Copa y además, reiteró su título contra Ilvermorny y podrías ser el Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y, ¿aun así me preguntas por qué razón quiero estar en tu misma casa?

Estaban en el tren a Hogwarts, su primo de nuevo ingreso, Benoit Weasley, hijo de su tío Louise, sólo había consentido alejarse de él cuando los Prefectos se reunieron en su vagón para organizar las actividades. Los nuevos ya habían sido notificados, por eso mismo Ben Solo estaba en el vagón al igual que Mitaka. Al salir para comer algo antes de llegar al castillo, su primo comenzó a decir tantas cosas que era difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero para ser sincero si le sorprendía el que quisiera estar en Slytherin.

-Se supone que soy el único Weasley en Slytherin.

-Bueno, yo quiero ser el segundo, así que no te sorprendas si salgo sorteado.

Lo cual fue así, aunque el sombrero estuvo a punto de decir Gryffindor, se arrepintió cuando escuchó los pensamientos del niño. Fueron los Prefectos de quinto año, como Ben y Mitaka, quienes llevaron a los estudiantes nuevos a sus casas, así que Hux esperó a su novio en la biblioteca, mientras hacía un calendario de reuniones para prefectos. Hux y Kaydel tenían autoridad más allá de sus casas, casi al nivel de un profesor de la escuela, pero ambos eran tan centrados que no era posible que hicieran mal uso de esta.

-Siento que estás pensando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos -le dijo Ben al llegar a la biblioteca cargado con sus libros, ahora se ponía a estudiar sin que Hux lo presionara.

-Claro que lo pienso, hay exámenes para ambos este año, además que me voy a registrar como animago.

La boca de Ben se abrió en una expresión de sorpresa extrema, Hux se rio y cubrió la mano de su novio con la suya.

-Quita esa cara, es normal que no lo sepas, no lo hago fuera del salón de Transformaciones y bajo la estricta supervisión de la profesora Kryze. -Hux le explicó a su novio, porque este parecía estar en shock, de repente el chico se encontró siendo besado por un muy entusiasta Ben, quien no dejaba de acariciar las orejas y el cabello del pelirrojo.- ¿A qué vino eso?

-Es un zorro ¿verdad? -preguntó Ben, y ahora a Hux le tocó sorprenderse – Lo supe porque tus colmillos son un poco más largos de lo usual y pues… El cabello rojo. ¿Me dejarás verte?

-Una vez que me registre, sí.

Prácticamente todos los alumnos de 17 años metieron su nombre al Cáliz de fuego y Hux fue tal vez el último que lo hizo, pensaba que había muchos que podrían tener posibilidades de salir elegidos, sobretodo porque su habilidad con encantamientos no era tan grande como la que tenía con pociones. Su compañera como Premio Anual era mucho mejor con la varita, así que pensaba que ella podría ser la campeona de Hogwarts.

Recibió una lechuza con noticias de su prima Colette sobre el campeón de Beauxbatons, no le sorprendió en absoluto que ella le escribiera, pensaba, igual que todos, que Hux terminaría siendo el de Hogwarts. De Beauxbatons, era un chico llamado Galen Andor, Phasma lo miró como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

-Beauxbatons no es una escuela sólo de chicas, no entiendo porque la gente piensa eso y además de todo, decían por ahí que el estudiante de Durmstrang sería un tal Ahmed Cardinale -el nombre logró que Phasma pusiera los ojos en blanco, Hux la miró con una ceja levantada esperando una explicación.

-Es un tarado que cree que lo traté mal cuando teníamos como cinco años o algo así, está idiota. -Hux aceptó la explicación, aunque no le quedaba muy claro, así que lo dejó pasar. -Espero que salga tu nombre y no el mío -le dijo su amiga con total convicción después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Espero que salga el nombre de un estudiante de sexto que no tenga EXTASIS que presentar.

Ambos se rieron bastante. Este año el torneo sería en Beauxbatons y se reunirían en la escuela para el banquete inaugural y para cada una de las pruebas, permaneciendo en el colegio anfitrión entre ellas. Pero si Hux era elegido, pediría ser trasladado solamente para las pruebas, no podía olvidar sus otras responsabilidades así de fácil.

Por eso fue tan sonado que el nombre que salió del cáliz fue, Poe Dameron.

-Soy el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts -decía a quien quisiera escucharlo, tenía hartos a Phasma y a Hux y a muchos estudiantes que dejaron de considerar gracioso el que lo repitiera tantas veces, la única que sonreía cada vez que lo decía era Kaydel, la cual sería condecorada con un premio por su infinita paciencia.

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno de todo esto? -dijo Phasma al resto de los Slytherin que se reunían para estudiar. Los chicos la miraron esperando algo bueno – Que durante casi todo el año no le vamos a ver la cara.

Los Prefectos de cada casa y los Premios Anuales viajaron con Poe Dameron para el banquete inaugural del torneo, donde se presentarían oficialmente a los campeones y se anunciaría la primera prueba, todos hicieron el viaje en hipogrifos hasta los Pirineos, mirando emocionados como las montañas nevadas se abrían para dejar ver el castillo elegante rodeado de jardines muy arreglados.

El castillo no se parecía en nada a Hogwarts, este parecía una mansión muy bien iluminada con alfombras y esculturas griegas por todos lados, Hux se detuvo con Ben para admirar todo antes de entrar al gran salón, estaban esperando la presentación oficial. Vieron llegar a los de Durmstrang y eran un montón de chicos altos y gruesos que ya le desagradaban nada más verlos. Phasma se puso en tensión cuando vio a uno de ellos, Hux supuso que sería el tal Cardinale, pero no le dijo nada. Detrás de ellos venía un tipo no tan alto cubierto con una capucha, sólo se veían sus ojos y estos eran rojos. Se le hizo de lo más amenazante y le agradó que fuera Dameron quien se tuviera que medir con él. Por el otro lado, cuando apareció Galen Andor y su comitiva, su prima fue corriendo a abrazarlo y a presentarle a Galen, el cual era bajo y delgado, su tono de voz le agradó, así como sus modales, muy similares a los de su prima.

-Hola Ben -le dijo Colette Weasley y le dejó un beso en cada mejilla, Ben enrojeció por una muestra de afecto así, lo que logró que Hux le diera un beso en los labios para verlo ponerse aún más rojo.

-Andor -dijo Hux llamando la atención del campeón de Beauxbatons, el chico se volteó con una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda para escucharlo.- ¿Tienes relación con Cassian Andor? ¿Aquel que consiguió los nombres de todos los mortífagos?

-Sí, soy su hijo – respondió con sencillez.

-¿Cómo es que no vas a Hogwarts? -preguntó Ben con curiosidad.

-Papá y mamá se quisieron alejar de todos, viven a dos horas de aquí en una linda cabaña.

A Hux le pareció una buena idea.

-El campeón de Durmstrang resultó ser un tal Zabrak Maul y cuando la Directora Holdo lo vio, casi se le fue el color del rostro.

-¿Maul? Obi- Wan Kenobi se enfrentó dos veces a Darth Maul, la última vez fue este quien dejó herida de muerte a Satine Kryze, fue inexplicable que no muriera, su herida era horrible.

Rey estaba escuchando con mucha atención el relato de Ben a su retorno de Beauxbatons, parecía encantada con lo colorido de las descripciones del chico y por su lado, a Ben le gustaba recordar lo épico de las entradas de las tres escuelas, Hogwarts lo hizo montados en escobas realizando piruetas bastante complicadas.

-Pues su familia debió ser perdonada, como muchas otras, lo que si es cierto es que tiene un aspecto por completo espeluznante, su piel es oscura y pinta líneas rojas sobre ella -nada más de recordarlo Ben se estremecía, Rey pareció encantada con estos detalles.

Un mes después estaban de regreso en la escuela francesa para la primera prueba de Poe, nadie sabía de qué se trataba, pero sería en un bosque de tamaño mediano cerca de la escuela. Dameron estaba confiado, aunque el día anterior había tenido una terrible pelea con su novia porque sus actividades académicas en Beauxbatons abarcaban el conocer a las alumnas más que a las materias.

-¿A qué se van a enfrentar? -preguntó Mitaka, se sujetaba de la orilla de la grada y miraba a todos lados.

-Poe dijo que serían… Lobos. -La respuesta de Kaydel lo hizo sentir intranquilo, Hux apretó la mano de Ben y volvió a pensar en que las decisiones del Ministerio sobre las competencias entre alumnos de escuelas de magia estaban siendo extrañas. La primera se inició en cuanto salió la luna sobre el bosque y un terrible y aterrador aullido rompió el silencio. Se veía como Kaydel temblaba cuando se anunció que el primero en salir al bosque sería el alumno de Durmstrang, el cual por muy poco logró el cometido de sobrevivir no a un hombre lobo, sino a toda una manada.

-No pueden ser hombres lobos reales, el Ministerio estaría actuando mal al tratarlos como bestias. -Las palabras de Hux eran muy sensatas, pero aun así la sensación de peligro era muy fuerte.

El siguiente fue Andor, pese a conocerlo de muy poco tiempo, a Hux le parecía alguien muy capaz de vencer a los demás, le tomó algo de tiempo librarse de la manada y encontrar la salida del bosque, todos respiraron más tranquilos cuando lo hizo. Al salir Dameron la porra de Hogwarts hizo lo mismo que cuando fue la competencia de Quidditch de Phasma o el campeonato de Pociones de Hux, gritaron con todo apoyando de manera inequívoca al de Gryffindor.

-Espero que sepa lo que tiene que hacer -dijo con sinceridad Hux, pensando que, si Dameron no había tenido información sobre la prueba, no tendría oportunidad de haber preparado la poción matalobos, la cual los aturdía y los hacía menos agresivos. Pero Dameron no le había preguntado nada y era bien sabido que él tenía pociones que no estaban en los libros, así que la respuesta más probable era que no tenía idea hasta hace unos momentos.

Dameron, en el último segundo, salió del bosque, pero un lobo lo mordió. Todos estaban por completo enloquecidos, Kaydel cayó en los brazos de Ben. La Directora Holdo no estaba frenética, y esto hizo dudar a Hux, quien permaneció mirando a los hombres lobos, aullaron cuando su atención se quedó en la luna y se comenzaron a hacer más pequeños hasta quedar como lobos de color negro y gris, de mayor tamaño que uno normal.

-¡Son los lobos de Hogwarts! –gritó, y la Directora sonrió cuando notó que solo una persona se había dado cuenta de que aquello no era un riesgo real para los estudiantes. Aun así seguía siendo caprichoso este tipo de decisiones en las competencias. Dameron estaba bien, la herida sanó por completo en 24 horas y recibió la pista de la segunda prueba, la cual era una lechuza, esta regresaría con la respuesta de una pregunta así que debían ser muy cuidadosos con el contenido de la misma.

Ben sugirió preguntar "¿cómo puedo evitar morir en la segunda prueba?"

-Has rechazado a todos los que han osado pedirte ser su pareja para el baile.

-Y a todas -complementó Ben las palabas de Hux, Phasma los miró a ambos y suspiró.

-Sólo quieren un viaje gratis a Francia -dijo, aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba que fuera así. Pero, a pesar de sus insistentes comentarios, Phasma llegó a Beauxbatons sin pareja para el baile al que de nuevo estaban invitados los Prefectos de cada casa. Nada más verlos, Colette Lupin atrapó a Phasma y la llevó aparte, regresaron riendo juntas y tomadas de la mano. Hux miró a Ben y ambos entendieron que la negativa de su amiga tenía que ver con la prima de Hux.

Poe bailó con Kaydel de forma hermosa, igual que los otros campeones, Phasma evadió al tipo de Durmstrang que conocía de su infancia y se concentró en Colette, Hux y Ben trataron de coordinar sus pies en algo que jamás habían hecho, les costó casi toda la noche lograrlo pero cuando pudieron disfrutar toda una pieza sin tropezar, se besaron en el centro del gran salón.

-Imposible -le dijo Ben cuando miraba sus ojos ante las estrellas del cielo francés, habían hecho transparente el techo para que se pudiera apreciar el brillo de las mismas desde el salón.

-¿Qué es imposible? -le preguntó Hux en una vuelta donde terminó entre los brazos de su novio.

-Que te ame y sea capaz de decirlo sin preocuparme por nada más.

Hux diría que jamás se sonrojó por algo que dijera Ben, lo que era la mentira más grande del mundo, lo besó porque no era una persona que dijera lo que sentía así nada más, pero no podía negarse a unir sus labios de esa forma que para ambos era una promesa.

Justo antes de ir a casa por las vacaciones de invierno, fue interceptado por Rey Skywalker, la expresión de la chica era de una determinación extrema, parecía decidida a decir lo que tenía que decir, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Rey? -le preguntó tranquilamente, no tenía prisa, al tren le faltaba una hora más para salir y tenía que esperar por Ben, como siempre, cada vacación la pasarían con su abuela Fleur, aunque en esta ocasión habían planeado algo más, en la celebración de Año Nuevo estarían todos juntos, los padres de Ben y sus padres, cosa que todavía lo hacía sentir terriblemente nervioso.

-Siempre tan frío.

Ante estas palabras y la mirada inquisitiva de Rey, Hux se molestó un poco, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que ella era sólo una niña que no podía juzgarlo de ninguna manera.

-Rey, ¿necesitas algo de mí?

-Sí -ella sacó una copia del Profeta de la semana pasada donde se veía una foto del baile en Beauxbatons - ¿De verdad lo quieres? A Ben, ¿es en serio que lo quieres?

Hux pensó en negarse a darle una respuesta, más porque jamás ella le ofreció una disculpa por los chocolates con amortentia, ni siquiera a Thannison que estuvo jurando amor a Dameron durante toda la noche. Pero también valoró que no podía evitar responder algo así cuando tenía una respuesta muy cierta que dar.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero -dijo sin dudarlo y mirando de frente a la chica que movía un pie como desesperada- Es más, no sólo lo quiero, estoy enamorado de él.

Rey se quedó sin saber qué más decir, parecía que la había sorprendido el grado de sinceridad que le mostró. Hux sonrió, no entendía cómo era posible que ella dudara, pero también era cierto que Ben se pasaba alejado de los Gryffindor y en las vacaciones, convivía con los Weasley y no con los Skywalker.

-¿Por qué no lo demuestras? Ben siempre está sonriendo, siempre busca abrazarte, siempre te da besos y busca tu compañía y tú…

-¿Y yo? -Hux no entendía qué era lo que ella quería observar de su parte, el mero hecho de haber iniciado la relación abiertamente con Ben debió hacer conocer la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero Rey no lo conocía y por eso hablaba sin saber – Rey, Ben y yo somos muy diferentes, él disfruta demostrando en cada momento lo que siente por mí y yo, lo demuestro cuando estamos solos y nadie puede robarme su completa atención.

-¿Es cierto?

-Lo es.

Rey entonces le muestra la foto interior que viene en el Profeta, algo le había dicho su madre sobre que había una foto suya, pero nunca la vio. En las páginas interiores al hablar del baile, dice que el Campeón de Pociones y Premio Anual de Hogwarts, Armitage Hux, disfrutó una velada bailando con su novio, el hijo de la Ministra de Magia y Prefecto de Gryffindor, Ben Solo.

Se veía como Ben lo hacía girar para terminar en sus brazos y besarlo. Sonrió nada más ver aquello, le quitó el periódico a Rey, seguramente su madre le tenía una copia guardada, pero quería esta, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ese momento inmortalizado, lo quería pegar en la pared de su habitación en la casa de su abuela, quería verlo todas las vacaciones y más, quería que fuera algo que sus hijos vieran enmarcado, en la sala de su casa.

Sus hijos, que tonto, ellos no…

De repente sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta y tuvo que tomarse un momento con los ojos cerrados para que se alejara, ese sentimiento, lo quería lejos de sus ojos.

-¡Wow!

Hux levantó la mirada para ver a Rey, la expresión de la chica tenía tanto de sorpresa como de agrado.

-No lo dices nada más por decir, lo sientes de verdad.

-Es obvio que es así, le pedí ser mi novio, no es algo que oculte ante mis compañeros, me siento orgulloso de estar a su lado, lo amo.

Rey se tapó la boca con una mano y comenzó a dar de saltitos de una forma tan extraña que parecía hechizada.

-Perdón, perdón, por la tontería de los chocolates, por hacer algo tan estúpido -Puso sus palmas juntas frente a ella y se inclinó -No tenía idea, de lo que sientes, perdón.

-Bien, ahora lo sabes, así que nada de intentar algo parecido. -Hux quería quitarse eso de encima, pero Rey volvió a parecer sorprendida, de nuevo la mano en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Papá te trató mal, ¡él te quemó!

-Claro que no -Hux movió una mano como si quitara aquello frente a él.- Yo tuve una omisión en una instrucción, fue mi culpa.

-¡Tú no tienes omisiones! ¡Eres perfecto! Debo decirle a papá que se disculpe, que hable con la directora…

-No harás nada de eso, basta Rey, pasó como dije y hay muchos que repetirán mi historia si es que les preguntan -la mira con firmeza, de verdad no quería volver a un tema como ese.- ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo -repitió ella y asintió con la cabeza, después se lanzó al frente y lo abrazó antes de irse corriendo en dirección al tren.

-Yo también te amo, Armitage -iba a voltear para ver a su novio, quien había presenciado todo aquello, pero antes de poderlo hacer, las grandes manos de Ben lo hicieron girar para recibirlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y besarlo.

Poe Dameron no ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos y fue porque Andor era mejor que él, como Hux había predicho, la segunda prueba tenía que ver con alas, unas muy grandes de un occamy y fue relativamente fácil para los campeones el superarla, pero en la tercera involucró un laberinto subterráneo y el que varios compañeros de Poe fueran hechizados para perseguirlo y atacarlo, entre ellos Kaydel y Ben. Hux se sintió incomodo al ver a su novio en esa posición. Dameron los atacó a todos cuando debería haber tratado de quitarles el encantamiento porque sólo con su cooperación podría encontrar la salida. Lo mismo pasó con el estudiante de Durmstrang y el único que se dio cuenta de que era un trabajo en equipo, fue Andor.

-Mi padre conoció al tuyo en tiempos de Voldemort – le dijo cuando Hux se acercó a felicitarlo.- No se agradaron demasiado.

-Mi padre no suele tenerle aprecio a muchas personas -respondió Hux sin perder la calma.

-No eres como creí que serías -cuando el campeón del torneo decía esto, Colette y Geraldine Lupin llegaron para abrazar a Andor y a su primo.

-Es porque él es un Weasley, así como lo serán nuestros hijos -le dijo Geraldine, besando a Andor en una mejilla y logrando que se viera algo apenado.

-Tú eres Lupin -le corrigió Andor, pero la prima de Hux sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Oh no, no, no, no. – Colette fue muy enfática en repetir el no.- Cuando te juntas con un Weasley este nunca lo deja de ser, podré tener el apellido Lupin, como Armitage tiene el apellido Hux, pero somos Weasley y no lo dejaremos de ser jamás.

-En eso tiene razón -concedió Hux, aunque como era bien sabido, sólo se comportaba como un Weasley con aquellos que lo merecían y que consideraba como de su familia, como Ben y Phasma.

Después de los exámenes de Hux y de Ben, los días que faltaban para terminar la escuela fueron muy extraños, eran de verdad los últimos de una etapa muy especial, donde habían pasado de desconocidos a novios, donde Hux había dejado a Ben acercarse tanto que le permitió ver en realidad el tipo de persona que es.

-¿Qué pasará después?

Estaban acostados bajo el árbol de Slytherin, porque pasaron años reuniéndose ahí para estudiar, así que ahora era su árbol, Hux sostenía el cuerpo recargado de su novio y le dejaba caricias en la cabeza y el rostro.

-¿Lo debo decir una vez más? -Ben asintió y Hux suspiró, ambos se sentían algo desanimados aunque ya tuvieran planes para estar juntos un verano más en la casa de su abuela. – Pasarás dos años más aquí, harás unos EXTASIS perfectos y vendrás conmigo a trabajar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica…

-Me gustaría más que hicieras un tratado sobre tus pociones y viajarás por el mundo buscando ingredientes.

Hux dejó un beso en el cabello de Ben, la verdad es que ese plan le gustaba mucho más.

-Lo haremos, pero por ahora el otro plan es el oficial y mantendremos la fachada el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Perfecto.

 **06 – ANIMAGUS**

La Ministra de Magia Organa, estaba presente en su prueba para poder registrarse como animago, tendría lugar en el ministerio por lo que aparecieron en una chimenea (producto de los polvos flu). No era su manera favorita de transportarse, pero tuvo que ceder en esta ocasión ya que no tuvo tiempo para llegar a Londres antes, la cita que le dieron en el ministerio fue tan sólo al día siguiente de terminar el año escolar.

Ben lo acompañó, no podía ser de otra manera y al llegar al lugar, pudo notar que su padre estaba presente, tan sólo lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras que la Ministra se acercó y los abrazó con efusividad. Hux no estaba nervioso, había estado estudiando esto durante mucho tiempo y la gran Satine Kryze, lo respaldaba. Su maestra llegó unos minutos antes del inicio de la prueba, acompañada de su esposo, la leyenda conocida como Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Era un mago que había rechazado numerosos ofrecimientos para tener un puesto en el Ministerio así como en alguna escuela de magia, simplemente no lo deseaba, así que se quedaba en su casa, casi en plan de ermitaño, hasta que su esposa volvía.

La prueba era sencilla, tenía que cambiar a su forma animal enfrente de todos, después de haberlo practicado una y otra vez, no había problema para él, sin embargo, era francamente algo complejo, que le llevaba a pensar y ser consciente de cada una de las partes de su ser y como estas debían modificarse hasta completar la transformación.

Suspiró, pero por fortuna fue antes de que pidieran que se hiciera silencio en la sala, para Ben era la primera vez que vería algo así, no conocía a otro animago y Hux no le había permitido ver su forma hasta ese día, porque simplemente no se debía transformar sin permiso del Ministerio y sólo se permitía en clase. Era ya un alumno graduado, mayor de edad y con permiso para usar su varita fuera de la escuela, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por tres segundos antes de llevar a cabo la transformación.

Pensó en sus manos volviéndose patas, en sus uñas engrosándose hasta formar garras, en su rostro de hocico alargado en vez boca, en su cabeza con orejas puntiagudas, en una cola al final de su espalda, en su ropa como pelaje cubriendo su piel. El resultado era un zorro de un tamaño ligeramente más grande de lo usual, pero que no se veía extraño, la Profesora Kryze se lo había hecho notar, pero también le dijo que era el reflejo que de hecho Hux, era un muchacho muy alto, más que sus demás compañeros.

Los presentes aplaudieron y Ben se tapó la boca con la mano en un gesto tan similar al de su prima Rey. El registro se hizo con éxito cuando Hux logró regresar a su forma humana con ropa incluida de un movimiento fluido.

-¿Se puede aprender en un par de años? -preguntó Ben Solo a la profesora Kryze, quien de hecho también era una animaga registrada, tomaba forma de un halcón y de esta forma volaba de regreso a casa cada vez que su esposo parecía haber olvidado las funciones básicas de un ser humano, como comer, en pos de la meditación, la vida serena y relajada. Hux los estaba escuchando, pero no intervino en su conversación

-Se puede, si eres lo suficientemente talentoso -le respondió ella. Lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, al ser Kenobi un gran amigo de su abuelo, pero realmente nunca se tomó el tiempo de convivir con Ben Solo. -¿Te interesa porque Hux es ahora un animago registrado?

-Sí -confesó ante la pregunta y se sonrojó un poco porque Hux ahora sabía que se interesaba por él, pero era una conclusión lógica. Satine no creía que Solo fuera el más adecuado para dominar una técnica que necesita concentración extrema, pero no podía más que atender a la solicitud y ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible.

-Me parece que tendremos mucho trabajo por delante, pero te ayudaré.

Fue extraño cuando al iniciar su sexto año, siendo Prefecto de Gryffindor y sin tener a Hux a su lado, tuvo que acoplarse a la vida normal, que no podía ser la misma que la de antes de iniciar su relación con el de Slytherin. Se sentía raro no tener a Hux como Premio Anual, hasta extrañaba a la pesada de Connix y eso ya era bastante raro. Se bajó del tren y como no era Prefecto de quinto año, no tenía que andar ayudando estudiantes, lo cual le agradó bastante, miró como Benoit Weasley, alumno ahora de segundo año, Thannison de tercero y Mitaka, Prefecto de sexto, lo comenzaron a seguir. Se detuvo en seco para enfrentarlos, parecían sorprendidos del súbito movimiento.

-¿Qué? -les preguntó y ellos no respondieron nada, de repente pensó que era la costumbre, de siempre andar detrás de él, ahora que Hux ni Phasma estaban, tal vez... -Se dan cuenta de que soy de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

-Pues sólo por los colores, pero en el fondo… -comenzó a decir Benoit aunque se detuvo un poco cohibido al ser el menor y haber hablado sin permiso.

-En el fondo eres tan Slytherin como nosotros. -Terminó Mitaka y si Ben fuera muy sincero, confesaría que sintió muy ciertas sus palabras.

Unamo era ahora la Slytherin que logró tener el Premio Anual, era una chica que seguía al pie de la letra el ejemplo de Hux, mantenía el orden en la Casa, los hacían estudiar a todos, no permitía bromas ni que se rompieran las reglas, justo como su novio siempre había exigido. Pero las reuniones con ella le eran demasiado aburridas y le daba por distraerse o ponerse a leer los pergaminos de las cartas de Hux, las cuales siempre le parecían una maravilla. Al terminar, se tenía que dirigir a la oficina de la profesora Kryze, para clases extra de transformaciones, había estado avanzando de manera regular y ella se veía complacida.

Al principio le costó más que nada porque Kryze le dijo que al hablar el tema de sus clases extra con su esposo, Kenobi le comentó que no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. El viejo mago siempre había sido refunfuñón, pero parecía apreciarlo, por eso se sintió un poco triste por el comentario. La profesora le dijo que levantara la cara y que se parara muy derecho, porque lo último que quería era un alumno al que le afectaran los pensamientos de otros.

-Tú quieres lograrlo, por ti, por tu novio o lo que sea, si es así, el único que será un obstáculo para que lo logres eres tú mismo, que te importe muy poco si otros piensan en contra de lo que tú quieres -le dio un golpe en la espalda al ver que no se paraba lo suficientemente derecho, cuando lo hizo, la profesora dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa de su boca.- Eres muy alto, tu abuelo no lo es tanto y mucho menos tu padre.

-No me parezco mucho a ellos -dijo Ben, palabras que hicieron sonreír a la profesora.

En su recorrido al aula de Transformación no se cruzó más que con Benoit Weasley, quien le venía a reportar que los alumnos de primero año estaba considerando salir en un recorrido no autorizado por el bosque prohibido, le informó además que esto era un reto, que los Gryffindor habían estado insinuando que no era lo suficientemente valientes para hacer algo así. Ben puso los ojos en blanco y cuando iba a responderle sobre las ideas de sus compañeros de casa, sucedió.

Sintió que el mundo se volvía negro y que estaba suspendido en el aire, que el calor había abandonado el mundo y el silencio lo envolvía. En ese estado, escuchó una voz. La voz no lo llamaba por su nombre, le decía de una manera diferente, la voz le decía que no había nadie como en él, que su poder era mayor que el de cualquiera y que si él iba a su lado, le daría todo lo que siempre soñó.

Lo que siempre soñó.

Cuando era pequeño quería que su madre estuviera más presente, que no tuviera que ir siempre al Ministerio y que su padre no pasara tanto tiempo entre muggles, que hubiera alguien a su lado, alguno de ellos dos. Cuando creció y entró a Hogwarts quería que todos se tiraran a un pozo hasta que conoció a Poe, entonces le pareció que el mundo no era tan negro mientras estuviera con él, por esa razón creyó que se derrumbaría cuando dejaron de ser novios. Entonces Hux le ayudó, vio algo bueno en él, lo dejó entrar a su mundo, le enseñó las cosas que se pueden lograr si se pone empeño y le dijo que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Lo que siempre soñó fue reemplazado por el nuevo sueño al lado de Hux, una vida juntos, rodeados de pociones, viajando por el mundo. No dejaba de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué necesitaría que alguien más le diera eso? Eso se lo podía dar su novio. La voz entonces le dijo que no era cierto, que Hux no podría darle nada, que terminaría haciendo caso de su padre, que este lo alejaría de Ben, que de nuevo se quedaría solo.

Pero había otra opción. Sí iba a su lado, si lo ayudaba, si le dejaba mostrarle otro lado de la magia que hasta ahora no conocía, se volvería tan prominente, tan poderoso, que el mundo estaría a sus pies y Hux lo miraría con orgullo. No habría nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos.

Despertó y se encontró en la enfermería, había solo una pequeña luz a su lado, era de noche. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Su séptimo año en Hogwarts significó que fuera el Premio Anual, cosa que nadie creyó que lograría al inicio de sus estudios; otro primo de Hux, Sebastian Weasley entró en Slytherin y la casa seguía ganando todo lo que se pudiera, desde la copa de las Casas hasta la de Quidditch y la perfecta armonía que reinaba entre ellos era difícil de romper. No había casa más unida que Slytherin y él se sentía un miembro más de ellos. En ese año también logró dominar la transformación y la profesora Kryze no se sorprendió que lograra cambiar en un lobo negro de gran tamaño, le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, que así podría salir a correr con Hux en forma de zorro.

La voz seguía ahí, las promesas no se esfumaban, le juraba tantas cosas que él no añoraba que conforme las escuchaba, anidaban en su corazón. Pensaba en su novio y un mundo donde ellos reinaran, donde nadie jamás osará contradecirlos, donde fueran tan felices.

El final del año escolar llegó más rápido de lo que recordaba y estaba ansioso por ir de nuevo a la casa de Fleur y Bill y pasar todos los días y todas las horas con Hux. Subió último al tren, después de asegurarse de que todos los niños estaban arriba, Rey, quien ya era Prefecta junto con Finn, lo miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Hoy mismo es tu cita en el Ministerio? -le preguntó su prima y había emoción en su voz, estaba feliz de que su primo lograra algo como pocos, convertirse en animago.

-Sí, Armitage estará en la estación, iremos juntos. -Respondió. Rey se movía como nerviosa y él creyó entender que la chica deseaba hacer alguna pregunta. -¿Quieres venir? -Miró a Finn al decir esto, el chico era el mejor amigo de su prima, pero nunca terminaron por llevarse bien. – Ambos, pueden venir si gustan.

-¡Claro que sí! No te quería decir nada, pero irá mi padre y Wedge y tu padre y… -se quedó callada al decir esto y se puso las manos en la boca como queriendo contenerse.

-¿Quién más irá, Rey? -Ben se sentía algo desesperado, pero estaría Hux, así que no podía ser malo nada de lo demás.

-Abuelo y abuela -susurró y Ben casi se va de espaldas, se iba a poner tan nervioso de verlos.

Cuando se detuvo el tren en el andén 9 ¾ y bajó la oleada de niños de todas edades, agradeció su estatura que le permitía ver sobre las cabezas de casi todos, esperaba ver a otro muchacho igual de alto, esperaba rodearlo con sus brazos y recordar su calor, su tacto. Phasma estaba a su lado, ella seguía siendo su gran amiga, inseparable en ciertos momentos. Para su tristeza, vio primero a Rey y a Finn, ellos fueron a su lado y lo saludaron, parecían felices. Era normal que Ben no saliera pronto, era Premio Anual, debía asegurarse de que el tren estaba en buenas condiciones y que ningún alumno permaneciera en él, así que se armó de paciencia para esperar por él.

Esta paciencia fue probada cuando llegaron, además de Rey y Finn, otras tantas personas, como el padre de Ben. Han Solo siempre lo miraba como si estuviera muy molesto con él, le daba la mano y la apretaba hasta que doliera, le hacía cuestionamientos y se burlaba de forma poco educada, pero era su forma de ser y no diría nada en su contra. Después bajó el padre de Rey, Luke y Han comenzaron a charlar muy animadamente hasta que apareció el otro padre de Rey, Wedge Antilles, eso convirtió a Luke en otra persona, Hux siempre se sorprendía de eso, como Luke se volvía cariñoso y amable, cero humor caustico. El colmo fue cuando aparecieron el abuelo y la abuela de Ben. Casi se va de espaldas al ver a Anakin Skywalker y Padme Amidala, ambos eran ya un par de ancianos, él uno de los magos más conocidos del mundo y ella, una muggle que había sido de la realeza de algún país que justo ahora Hux no podía nombrar. Tan grande fue su impresión al verlos.

-Es el novio de Ben -le dijo Han Solo a Anakin y Padmé, ella sonrió bastante feliz mientras que Anakin parecía estarlo evaluando a fondo nada más con esa mirada.

-Mucho gusto -consiguió decir antes de que la Profesora Kryze los interrumpiera, puso una mano en el hombre de Hux y le preguntó por el Ministerio, un par de cosas que le interesaban sobre regulaciones nuevas con los animagos. Iba a empezar a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que el tren estaba vacío, habían cerrado las puertas. Se movió para adelantarse sobre el andén, ¿dónde diablos estaba Ben? Se encontró a con Tallisan Lintra, una chica rubia con la que jamás cruzó palabra antes, era de Ravenclaw y fue la heredera de Kaydel Ko Connix como Prefecta y Premio Anual.

-Lintra -le dijo ahora sin preocuparse por cómo sonaba su voz o si era educado, la chica se detuvo y le sonrió pese a eso. -¿Has visto a Ben?

-No desde que terminamos la reunión de Prefectos -le dijo y era lo normal, ambos tenían funciones y una vez terminada la reunión no tendrían por qué estar juntos. Lintra miró a los demás en el andén y pareció sorprendida al ver a los abuelos de Ben.- No hay nadie más en el tren, lo revisé, pensé que Ben había estado tan emocionado por volverte a ver que había olvidado su última responsabilidad, para serte sincera, sólo hablaba de eso, de reencontrarse contigo.

Hux ya no la escuchaba, el andén se quedaba solo y Ben no estaba en el tren, cuando esta certeza fue aceptada por todos comenzaron a buscarlo, rastrearlo, tratar de contactarlo. Pero fue imposible, parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

 _Querida abuela y querido abuelo._

 _Querida mamá:_

 _Saben que no hay nadie en este mundo a quien quiera más que a ustedes, sólo Ben los supera y esta es la razón por la cual haré esto. Porque sí, amada familia, no hay nada que no haría por Ben Solo._

 _Lo que sea que escuchen, lo que sean que les digan, lo que sea que se publique, les pido de favor que no lo crean, aunque haya pruebas, aunque juren que es cierto, aunque sea cierto. Lo que voy a hacer lo hago porque lo amo y porque no tolero la existencia si él no está a mi lado._

 _Lo encontré, después de casi dos años, por fin lo encontré. No puedo decir más, no debería estar escribiendo esta carta, pero a ustedes también los amo y no puedo dejar que crean lo que seguramente ya han empezado a escuchar._

 _Ustedes me enseñaron que a la familia no se le olvida, no se le abandona y Ben es mi familia, lo ha sido desde ese verano en casa de abuela y abuelo, desde que me di cuenta de que podía enamorarme de él._

 _Y esto lo haré por amor, perdón por romperles el corazón por esa razón._

 _Armitage Hux._

Fleur había leído la carta unas cien veces, después de hacerlo, la doblaba con cuidado y la guardaba entre sus ropas. Había un ejemplar de El Profeta en la mesa de la cocina, estaba tomando valor para leerlo. La primera plana tenía una horrible fotografía de un mago enjuto y calvo, había estado en Azkaban, pero después de alguna manera se ganó el perdón del Ministerio y salió bien librado tras la caída de Voldemort. Había desaparecido durante años y hace poco más de seis meses apareció liderando un ejército de magos que recordaban a los Mortifagos, que proclamaban la superioridad de los magos oscuros y habían declarado una guerra abierta contra el Ministerio de Magia. Su nombre era Snoke y se sabía muy poco de él antes de la etapa de Palpatine y Voldemort.

Tras él, estaba una figura encapuchada, no se veía su rostro, pero el rumor decía que era el mismísimo Ben Solo, quien había desaparecido en el tren de Hogwarts sin dejar rastro. Al otro lado de Ben Solo estaba parado su Armitage, tenía una expresión terrible en el rostro, ella la identificaba como pena y dolor, pero muchos dirían que era ambición.

Fleur se puso a llorar de nuevo, se decían cosas horribles de ellos y eso la lastimaba como pocas cosas podían lastimarla. Bill llegó a abrazarla, pero no había consuelo, no hasta que su Armitage regresara a casa. Sabía que si no lograba regresar con Ben no regresaría, la carta lo decía muy claro, no lo iba a abandonar.

Eran esas pocas palabras de Armitage lo que la mantenían en pie, porque no podía defraudarlo, no si había pedido que creyeran en él y no en lo que se decía de él, eso haría, cada día hasta volverlo a ver creería que esto lo estaba haciendo por amor a Ben Solo.

 ** _Cada palabra terrible que digan de mí, cada acto horrendo que cometa, lo pagaré con gusto si puedo salvarlo a él, si puedo traerlo a casa._**

 ** _FIN, de la primera parte._**

* * *

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¿Comentarios?_


End file.
